What Luck
by kashiangel07
Summary: Kagome never believed in good or bad luck...until she broke a mirror. Her bad luck came in the form of the new neighbor boy. For six years so far he's been terrorizing her for his pleasure. Hopefully this year, the the seventh year, her bad luck will end.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Seven Years**

Kagome have never been one to be superstitious. She believed in things happening for a reason but nothing like bad and good luck. I mean, she spilt salt and a black cat had crossed her path and the world hasn't ended for her. She stepped on cracks and her mom is nice and healthy. She even opened an umbrella inside (although it was by mistake) and everything was still fine. However, what made her rethink the good luck bad luck thing was when she broke a mirror.

Being the clumsy child she normally is, she made a mistake and broke her mother's mirror while attempting to do her hair during a sleep over.

"Oooh Kagome, you broke a mirror, that's seven years of bad luck!" Sango said with eyes wide and hands covering her mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There is no such thing."

Oh how she wish that she could take her words back because she got bad luck all right. Bad luck in the form of the new neighbor boy.

For six years so far, he has been terrorizing her, making her life a living hell just for his pleasure. Hopefully with this year, the seventh year, her bad luck will end.

* * *

Yea, I know it's short so I will update again soon. I can't say that the chapters will be long as well but they will definitely be longer than this.


	2. Damn Him

Well here you go. I tried to make it as long as I can but this is all I got. I really just wanted to separate the prologue from this which is why it is the way it is. I promise to make the chapters long or at least as long as I can get them.

* * *

**Ch. 1 Damn Him **

Kagome woke up for the first day of school only to find out that her alarm clock had broken making her late to catch her bus. Her alarm clocks always broke on the first day of school. She jumped out of bed and went on to carry out her morning duties. After slipping in the tub like always, breaking another comb in her hair, and almost falling down the stairs, she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to the bus stop.

She was almost to the bus stop when the bus had passed right on side of her and went on ahead to the stop. It stopped and pulled right off just when she was ten steps away. She growled out of frustration. She could have walked but it would take too long to get to school. Suddenly a guy on a black motorcycle practically ran over her (although she was on the sidewalk) and came to a halt. She groaned and started walking away but the guy followed her.

When it was clear that she was going to ignore the rider, he rode the bike in front of her blocking her path. She glared at him and was about to walk past him when he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into him. She continued to glare at the helmet as he took it off with the other hand.

Long silver hair blew feely in the wind once the helmet was pulled off and intense golden orbs bore down into her blue ones. He had a playful look in those normally emotionless eyes. Never good in Kagome's case.

"Let me go." Kagome growled at him.

He raised a perfectly slender silver eyebrow, that she so much wanted to shave off, as he said, "I didn't hear you come again."

She growled even louder. How could he not hear her with those elf ears of his? She hated when he did this to her. "Let me go NOW you jerk!"

He just shook his head tsk-ing at her as she struggled to get away from him. "Now Keggy…" She absolutely hated when he called her that because it sounded dorky. "...you know better than to fuss like a child. Now what is it that you want me to do, I won't let you go until you say it right." Kagome gave up her struggles and sighed.

Damn him and his yokai strength.

"Oh please glorious Lord Sesshomaru, I, a useless mortal that is to be at your disposal, would like it if you grant me permission to carry on with my useless mortal duties." She said halfheartedly as she rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru gave her a fanged smirk before uttering the word, "No."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed in shock before her anger bubbled over. "You made me say that shit for nothing, you are evil Sesshomaru!"

"I know." He said as if it was an everyday thing…wait a minute, it was. "I said 'no' because it would be useless to get to school by walking." He said as he handed her a helmet that he usually kept with him in a compartment in his bike. "Hop on."

"WHAT! NO, there is no way I'm getting on that bike with you driving it!" Kagome was terrified by motorcycles and she seen him drive his, it's the reason why she's afraid of them.

"Fine then but we have wasted too much time and about time you get to school, it would have started by now. I'm sure you don't want to be late on the first day so either get on or be late."

She hated when he was right, she hates being late for anything. That's only because she's always late for important things. She looked around, wishing that there were another way out and sighed once again knowing that he was her only way. She put the helmet on and got on the bike, hoping that her bad luck decides not to bring its ugly head around and make them crash.

She kissed the ground once they made it on campus. He drove so fast and the wheelies didn't help her nervousness of the machine.

"You're supposed to wait till after I walk by to kiss the ground Keggy." He said as he walked by.

She death glared at the back of the annoying male's head wishing to burn a hole in the middle of that pretty little head of his. When a hole didn't form, she just stood up and dusted herself off before facing the rest of the student population. Immediately she started getting cold glares form females of all grades. This always happened to her. Everyone knew that she was practically the only female that Sesshomaru allowed to be around him. The stinking worshipers just can't admit that they never stood a snowball's chance in hell at getting his attention. Unlucky her has the privilege of being his next-door neighbor where they were forced to play together by their parents.

"Kagome? What were you doing on the ground?" She heard a voice ask.

She saw her friends, Sango and Miroku and laughed nervously with a hand scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, you see, uh…"

"Save it, I can tell its Sesshomaru related. I swear, I think that you two should just admit that you two are together." Sango said as she looked away knowing that she was receiving one of Kagome's death glares, something that has been perfected by the influence of Sesshomaru himself.

Sango knew that saying that they should be together would piss her off and loved to laugh at the look on her face. He really didn't like any other girls around him, Sango even got a couple of warning growls from him whenever she was around him without Kagome. He would also scare off any other guy that tried to hit on her. Sango just supposed that he saw Kagome as a little sister.

"Sango, I would **never** go out with him." Kagome ground out between her teeth.

Sango laughed and she calmed down a bit before saying, "Calm down Gome, I was kidding."

Kagome sighed and went to the gym to get her schedule just as everyone else was. She felt like she had been standing in line for hours. There were just too many people ahead of her and she couldn't understand why the school couldn't mail out the schedules like every other school. She had been pushed and had her toes stepped on by the other students around her.

Finally she made it to the front and after telling the teacher with the F-G schedules, her last name so that she could receive hers only to find out that,

"It's missing? Where could it go, I'm sure that I'm the only Kagome Higurashi here, or at least I think I am." Kagome said with disbelief written all over her face.

She left the table before the teacher could tell her something and headed towards the entrance. She had to push threw the sea of students to get to the entrance so that she could go to the office and ask for her schedule only to be pushed roughly by some guy.

She was falling and she closed her eyed and braced for impact only to find that it never came. She felt a warm hand wrapped around her waist and upon opening her eyes, she was met up with…a sheet of paper with a schedule on it. Hey wait a minute, why does it have her name on it…that's **her** schedule!

She snatched the paper from in front of her face and saw the golden eyes that she have come to hate.

"What are you doing with my schedule? Do you realize the hell that I had to go threw to find it missing?" She snapped at Sesshomaru.

"Yes I do, and I took it for that reason." He said with a hint of a smirk on his face. It was only to where she could see it. She swears that he has people problems because he never shows emotion around others, not even his own family has ever seen his full smile like Kagome has, except for when he was a very small child. That smile is something that always meant trouble for her though.

He then moved in closer to where it looked like he was going to kiss her only to place his head by her ear and whispered huskily, "And I have to say that you amuse me like no other."

She really hated when he did that because although he is very annoying, he is still a walking, breathing god, which is the reason why she gets so many hated glares. She pretty much melted in his grasp and he smirked as he let her go and she fell once again, this time falling to the ground and getting snickers from the girls who saw her. Kagome ignore the jealous wenches as she glared daggers at his retreating form.

Damn him and his beautiful looks.

_'Why that low down, dirty, obnoxious…wait I'm in my mind, I could really think what I feel…'_

"Fucking arrogant son of a bitch!" Everything went quiet and Sesshomaru stopped walking.

She just wanted to crawl in a whole and die. A lot of times, things that she wanted to say in her mind just slip out her mouth and she pays dearly for it. For instance, cursing him out would ensure that he embarrassed the hell out of her and since most of the student's population was in the gym, she was sure that she would feel even more embarrassed.

He slowly turned around and gave her the playful look with a smirk where everyone could see it. She turned around ready to run only to bump into something hard. She cursed under her breath seeing him in front of her.

Damn him and his yokai speed.

He wrapped an arm around her, leaned in close to her ear again, and said, "It looks like Keggy needs some lessons on her vocabulary."

"Sesshomaru, please I'm sorry. It's the first day of school and so many things have gone wrong so far for me. Please spare me." She pleaded as she struggled to get away (once again) from his grip.

"You know, I'm feeling quite generous, maybe I should spare you." Then he whispered even lower, "I would rather enjoy embarrassing you where no one but I could witness it anyway."

Then he let her go and she once again fell to the ground. Kagome just wanted to jump up and strangle him and was about to do so too but she was held back by Sango and Miroku. When she realized that she wasn't going anywhere, she gave up and her friends let her go.

Damn him and his cocky attitude.

"Aw, he's not worth it anyway Kagome." Sango said as she put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

She felt an arm go around her waist letting her know that Miroku was trying to calm her down as well. "Yea, so don't waste anymore of your precious energy on him besides, the bell has ring and it's time to go to class."

She put her head down in defeat as she muttered to herself. "Damn him, damn him to hell."


	3. Mr and Mrs Taisho

Once again it's a miricle, I've finally updated this story. Sorry for major lateness, just like "Skin Deep" I was suffering from a major writer's block as well. I've gotten a bit of help and originally this chapter was going to be split in two but I decided to put it all together. I'll try to update again soon but I ask that you all just bare with me.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Mr. and Mrs. Taisho**

Kagome stormed to her first class muttering curses the whole time. Anyone in her way immediately moved out her way or faced her wrath. Kagome was pretty strong for a mere human girl. Her years of dealing with a sadistic demon did come at some advantage, she may not look it but she can knock practically anyone out with one swing. The students found that out when a thug named, Bankotsu and his gang tried to flirt with her and when she rejected him, they tried to take things in their own hands, big mistake. He and two others were sprawled out on the floor, two had a few good bruises, and the others ran off scared shitless of the feisty little girl. The demon students were even wearier of her because she is of miko lineage and although she didn't really know how to use her powers, whenever she was angry, she was unstable.

She made it to her destination feeling a bit better after venting some of her anger on the school wuss, Hojo. The boy was asking for it, he's so obsessed with Kagome so he always bother her but never tells what his intensions are. She would have fallen for him if he wasn't so weak. She blames the whole thing on Sesshomaru since he scared him so badly that he took the man out of him if there ever was one.

She thanked the heavens that the class was empty, she could finally have a moment of peace. She sat down at a nice window seat somewhere in the middle row. It looked perfect outside, she was in such a hassle to get to school, that she didn't notice. The sky was crystal clear so that the sun was shining brightly, a few birds flying around freely, and it wasn't that hot or humid either to say that it was still summer time.

Suddenly the clouds seemed to gather out of nowhere and a bird slammed into the window and died on the windowsill. To make things worse, she heard his voice.

"Hello Keggy."

She groaned and began banging her head on the desk hoping to either knock herself out or die from a concussion. He would be in her class.

And so the torture continues.

She turned her attention to the dead bird all of a sudden having a strong interest in it.

"Since when have you been into dead things, I thought you were quite frightened of that kind of stuff?" Hearing his voice by her ear, she was so startled that she shrieked and almost nailed him smack dab in his face with a fist. He walks so quietly, it's a wonder that anyone could catch him in the halls, then again, it's hard to miss the silver haired Adonis.

'_I did **not** just think that.'_ She thought as she calmed down placing a hand over her heart as if she could hold it still for a few seconds.

"Jacka…" She was about to curse him out once again but she was glad that she stopped herself. She could see the amusement in his eyes as he waited for her to blurt out the rest.

"Yes Keggy, what is it that you are about to say?" He asked ever so politely while leaning closer to her.

"Jacka…rabbits! My uncle Jin loves to hunt jackrabbits." She said making a quick excuse while leaning back, he was just too close.

He leaned further and a smirk grew on his face. "I don't recall you having an Uncle Jin."

She leaned back more as he kept coming closer and said, "Well, that's because he's…uh, he lives out of the country. Yea, the family doesn't really like to talk about him, you know, he's the black sheep of the family and all…"

She didn't get to finish because she leaned back so much that she fell out of her chair. She heard a deep velvety chuckle and growled as her upper half lay sprawled out on the floor, "I hate you."

"I know." He said as he looked over the chair.

She tried to kick him but he moved back too quick and then the force of he kick made the chair fall on its side bringing the chair down on her. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any worst, she heard laughter come from her classmates. She groaned and would have thrown a fit if she didn't hear the teacher's voice.

"Ms. Higurashi, will you get up off the floor so that I can begin please?" The teacher, Kaede Himachi, said while giving her an annoyed look.

Kagome scrambled to get off the floor and into her seat, Sesshomaru now taking residence in the seat behind her. She didn't have to look at him to know that he had a smug smirk on his face.

Why must she be the chew toy to this sadistic dog?

She settled into her seat and pulled out some paper for the class. She listened as the teacher started the introductions and telling the students to write down what was needed. Just as she placed her pen to the paper, she felt a knee bump her on her bottom lightly. She brushed it aside thinking that it was a mistake…that was until it happened a second, and third, and fourth, and…

"Will you stop it?" Kagome hissed not turning to look at him in fear that the teacher would not tolerate another disruption from her.

"Hn, stop what?"

She could clearly hear the amusement in his voice as his knee once again collided with her backside.

"That!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Have you taken your medication lately because it seems as if you're in need of it?" He whispered as he did it once again.

"You did it **again!"** She hissed even louder earning a glare and an ahem from the teacher.

She sighed and tried to start copying notes again but Sesshomaru had other plans. His knee once again pressed against her backside and slowly rubbed her from one side to the other.

"STOP IT!" She screamed out while breathing heavily.

"Ms. Higurashi was it? Thanks for being the first volunteer for this project." The Kaede said in an irritated manner.

"Project? What Project?" Kagome asked confusingly.

"I'll be her partner." She heard come from behind her.

"Partner? Partner for what?" She asked as she turned to look at him. His face was set in stone, she couldn't even read his eyes.

"Okay then, Sesshomaru Taisho right?" The woman said as she wrote his name down on a clipboard.

Kagome looked to the teacher then back at Sesshomaru then back at the teacher again before asking, "He's my partner for what project?"

Kaede then put down her clipboard before leveling her with her stair as she said, "This is a home economics class if you haven't noticed, which I doubt that you have and what is it that this class do?"

Kagome visibly shrunk in her chair, "Uh…home stuff?"

She knew what home ec dealt with, she did have to take it in order to graduate. The intimidating attention that she was getting made her too nervous to think strait. Besides that, she didn't understand why she needed a partner for anything.

"Ms. Higurashi, you and Mr. Taisho are now husband and wife and are soon to be proud parents of a bundle of joy. You will get your baby in a week."

Kagome's jaw dropped as the look of mortification crossed her features. A scream ripped threw the entire school.

She sat up in bed breathing hard. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief, it was only a nightmare.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. Didn't think that you would stay passed out for that long."

She slowly opened her eyes although she didn't want to and saw golden ones looking back down at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes at the turn of events, could things possibly get any worse?

She then looked at him again and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Can I not look after my 'wife'?"

She used the pillow to cover her face and screamed in it. She could tell that she would be ready to commit suicide by the end of the semester.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Sango, stop it, it's not funny." Kagome said tiredly, heaven knows she was with the day she had to go through. The sadistic dog just did what he did normally after she was released from the nurses' office. Sango just couldn't stop laughing as she rolled around on Kagome floor from hearing her story.

Sango laughed a bit harder causing Kagome to roll her eyes. After a few moments She chocked out, _"I-it is a-and…and you know it! BAHAHAHAHA!"_

Kagome gave up and hung the phone up on Sango, she was sure that her so called friend would keep laughing until tomorrow, and then some. As the young girl lay back on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder what fresh hell would be delivered onto her when she returned to school. She would not sleep easily tonight but she somehow drifted off.

Morning came too quick for Kagome and she stretched under some incredibility silky smooth sheets. She turned on her side and cuddled into the pillow, relishing in the softness ready to just get a few more minutes of sleep.

Before she was asleep, her slow groggy mind started to work and the first thought that came to her mind was that she doesn't remember getting new sheets. She would have tried to think more of her discovery if it wasn't for the feather light touch that she felt against the skin of her cheek. A sigh escaped her lips and she relaxed a bit forgetting what she was just thinking about.

'_Wait a minute…'_

The warning flags had all of a sudden started waving and so she decided to open her eyes. Her sight was blurry but she could have sworn that she saw gold and silver. She blinked a few more times and she realized that she really did see silver and gold…and a playful smirk. Kagome opened her mouth to scream if it wasn't for the clawed hand that pressed firm over her mouth.

"I'm glad I caught you this time, I wasn't sure my ears could survive another scream." Sesshomaru said as he moved his other arm to prop his head up.

She ripped his hand from her mouth and looked at him as he lay on side of her.

"S-Sesshomaru, what's going on? Why are you in my room, in my bed?" Kagome cried as she scooted away from him.

"Did you get amnesia in your sleep or something? This is **our** room and you're in **our** bed."

Her jaw dropped and she was completely silent. Sesshomaru thought that she had stopped breathing, he couldn't even hear her lungs taking in air. He waved a hand in front of her face but she still didn't respond, finally he poked her and she fell out of bed then scrambled to the wall. She held her legs to her chest while rocking trying to calm herself. Sesshomaru peeked over the edge of the bed amused and chuckling a bit before saying, "I haven't seen you this freaked out since the first time you woke up to me looking at you."

She then looked up at him with big, confused filled eyes and asked, "Sesshomaru, what's going on?"

"Well at least I see you haven't lost your memory…I think."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her intensely wondering what was she going to do next. Kagome looked around the room from the oak furniture to the open door that looked as if it led to the conjoined bathroom. Then she looked to the large bed that the demon was still in to the nightstand that had a large photo of them together…

She stared at that photo long and hard, analyzing the details completely. Sesshomaru was dressed in a stunning black tux with blood red assets. He had his arms around her waist and hers were on his chest. As for her state of dress, and what made her pull the photo closer to her face for better inspection, she was in a white flowing gown with a studded veil atop her head and a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" She asked no one in general.

Long taper fingers plucked the object out of her hands and placed it exactly where it was. She then looked at him as he bent down and picked her up and sat down with her in his lap on the bed.

"This," He started while pointing at the photo then continued with, "is our wedding photo, remember? It hasn't been that long since we've been married."

Married? They were married? She opened her mouth to scream again but he caught her once more. "You should really keep it quiet for everyone's sake."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone, you know the…" Before he could continue, there was what sounded like stampeding sounding all through the hall outside of their room.

She heard Sesshomaru sigh before saying, "Too late."

The door flew open and standing in the doorway were four silver haired, puppy eared children. The oldest looked to be about six and looked to be an exact replica of Sesshomaru. He ran in first and pounced in the bed. He was followed by twin two-year-old boys with blue eyes, short hair and one maroon stripe on their cheeks. The last was a small golden-eyed three-year-old with shoulder length hair and two blue stripes on his cheeks.

"Mama, Daddy!" They all called out and Kagome was completely overwhelmed as she looked form one child to the next.

"Kagome?" She heard Sesshomaru question her. "Kagome, come on, we're going to be late."

She felt Sesshomaru shake her and her body couldn't push him away.

"Kagome, get up."

Her eyes shot open and she saw gold and silver.

"About time you woke up, we're going to be late for school."

She sat up and looked around. She was relieved to see that she was in her room but one thing still bothered her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She hissed with a glare.

He simply shrugged and said, "I'm just making sure my little wife gets up."

She groaned and he chuckled, yup, suicide really sounded promising right now.


	4. Deal with the Devil

I so owe this chapter to Tiffany0314 whom without, I wouldn't know how to finish it at all. THANKS TIFFANY!!!!!

I surely didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it is but here it is. I couldn't even put into it all that I wanted so because of that, it will be the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, I have to admit, the end of this chapter is a bit… eh… random I guess but so is this entire story.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Deal with the Devil  
**  
"You are to take care of these dolls as if they are real children. The doll will cry and it's your job as its temporary parent to relieve it." Kaede before she called a pair of students up to get their dolls.

"It would be wise to do this project right, each doll has a system inside of it where I can see if you have been doing what you are supposed to do. This project is worth half of your grade."

She then called out Kagome and Sesshomaru and as they walked to her desk, she continued talking. "Also, **both** mother and father are to do the project together, schedule shifts and anything else otherwise, you will have a hard time doing it if you're alone. I promise you, although these babies are dolls, it's your responsibility to take care of them will be real and just like real children, they can be a hassle."

She then handed Kagome a doll, recorded its number, gave Sesshomaru a pacifier to keep the thing quiet when it cried, turned it on, and then called up the next couple.

Kagome sighed as she sat down and then looked at it. It was cute in a creepy way…no scratch that, it was just plain creepy. With its big eyes that stared intensely back at her, it almost reminded of Sesshomaru's eyes since they seemed to have a gold gleam in them. She shivered in fear as she remembered that dream that she had the entire week since that first night. It only became worse in which there was yet another addition to her dream family and she was forced to be a house mom while her so-called husband didn't do a damn thing but laugh at her and the little mini devils kept pestering her for petty things.

It wasn't that she didn't like children, after all, she does have a younger brother to look after. Kagome just didn't like that her grade depended on a doll and evil reincarnate. As if Sesshomaru would help her, she bets that he chose to be her partner because he knows that she will work hard on the project leaving him his freedom to do whatever he liked.

She looked down once more at the doll and scowled at it. The moment she did that however, it started crying.

Kagome's eyes widened as it wailed a continuous whine. All eyes turned on her, students started laughing and whispering while the teacher told the class that they all may as well get used to it because they were all going to have it happen with their own dolls eventually. It didn't seem like the others were going to go off though.

Poor Kagome didn't know what to do and her ears were starting to hurt. She could have sworn that it was getting louder. She shook the baby lightly and was shushing it as if it would hear her. When that didn't work, she prayed to the gods that it would be quiet, everyone was starting to get annoyed now and Kaede was giving her a doubting look.

"Why won't you shut up?" Kagome asked it, it just stared back at her with those creepy eyes as it kept crying.

"Perhaps, it won't shut up because it's not a real child." She heard from behind her.

She almost forgot about the pompous ass behind her and turned around in her seat to tell him off when she noticed the pacifier spinning around on his long narrow finger.

Then it hit her, that pacifier was the key to her sanity.

"Sesshomaru, give me that pacifier." She said as she stretched her hand open to receive the object.

He simply looked at her hand, then at her, then to the pacifier that was twirling around his finger, and then back to her.

"Nope."

"What!" She couldn't believe arrogant bastard. How in the hell could he say no, first off their grade was slowly slipping away and second, his ears **had** to be on the verge of bleeding with their sensitivity to sounds.

"You heard me." He said as he looked back to the twirling object.

She was more than frustrated with him, she couldn't think with the crying almost making her deaf in one ear. She knew what she had to do despite the regret and embarrassment she'll feel later.

"Oh generous Lord Sesshomaru, this ungrateful human begs of you to please shine your greatness upon me and grant me the gift of peace." She pleaded as she rocked the baby.

He still had his eyes on the pacifier as he stopped it from spinning and held it in between his index and thumb finger.

"I'll give it to you."

She relaxed feeling relieved that she would once again have peace. She was so glad that he was being negotiable with her.

"Under one condition."

That sentence shattered the little happiness that she had, she should have known, nothing is ever easy when it comes to Sesshomaru. She wanted to just forget about it, tell him off and pretend that she never asked but she was sure that she would rip the sound box out of the thing if she didn't go threw his demand.

With a heavy sigh, she asked, "What is it?"

He smirked a long evil smirk that always made her stomach hurt.

Kagome scowled before turning a nasty glare to the golden-eyed male beside her then to the vile appendage that held her hand captive. She knew all along that he wasn't in his right mind she just didn't know how crazy he was. She felt a strong yank of her arm and she nearly growled at him.

"Well I wouldn't have to yank you if you didn't walk so slowly. Any slower and I would have to drag you." Sesshomaru said as his grip on her hand tightened after feeling her aura flare.

She couldn't believe that he suggested doing this or even going along with him but it was the only way to get the pacifier to shut the piece of plastic up. Her head was pounding as the vile one's proposal kept replaying in her mind. It made her head hurt and Sango's crackling laughter didn't help either. After telling the girl what had happened during lunch, she instantly regretted it.

_'I hope her face freezes in that stupid shit eating grin, some friend she is.'_ Kagome thought as she felt yet another tug on her arm.

Kagome immediately hissed at Sesshomaru and he just chuckled darkly.

"I swear it won't be as bad as you think it is." Sesshomaru said to her as he pulled on her arm again.

"Anything that has you involved is bad, almost as much as that time I had to spend the whole day with _her."_ She said as she tried to snatch her arm away from him again.

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of something and said, "Wait a minute, is she going to be there?

They got to his car and he opened it for her. She hated his car because it was the one that she wanted and the exact color too. He had a red Nissan Z. He doesn't even like the color red because his half-brother loves it but the reason he got it was because she wanted it. He doesn't even deserve that car since he has a motorcycle as well.

He then turned to her and said, "You know she will. She probably doesn't even remember you. It's been two years since the last time she was here."

"Wanna bet."

Sesshomaru ignored her as he pushed her in the car then close the door once she was in. He then walked to the driver's side and got in before starting the car and driving off.

He wasn't going to answer her, normally when she said that, he would always go along with it and win. He didn't even look at her when she said that which meant it was going to be bad.

"Do I have to?" She asked with large puppy eyes and a pouted lip.

All he did was hold up that pacifier…_'Wait how did that bastard get that again?'_

"If you want to keep your grade up then yes, you do have to." Sesshomaru said as he tucked the pacifier into his pocket.

"Hey, it's your grade too ya know!"

"Ah yes, but I know you well, you hate failure completely. Besides, this class means nothing to me. I don't really need it."

"Then why the hell are you in that class."

Sesshomaru looked at her with an impassive face and said, "Did you have to ask?"

No, she didn't because she knew that answer. His soul purpose in life was to pester the living shit out of her.

She growled at him before turning her attention to the window trying to ignore the deep chuckling that came from his side of the car.

They pulled up in his driveway and she was about to walk away to his house when his voice stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kagome turned back to face him then said, "Oh yes, the baby. Since it seems like you're using me to get a good grade, I might as well take it. You'll just leave it in your car."

She walked back over, picked up the doll, and turned to walk to her house when she heard him clear his throat. She had in mind to just keep walking but he once again stopped her.

"Anything else?"

She walked over to him and said, "I am forgetting something aren't I? I'll need that pacifier as well, there is no way I'm coming to your place every time the crappy thing cries."

She held her hand out for the pacifier but he wouldn't give it to her, instead he said, "Uh don't you think you have a little favor to do for me in order to have this pacifier?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to fight and leave but she knows that in the end, he would get his way by any means necessary.

Kagome sighed a defeated sigh but promised that she would get her revenge on him. She did try once more to get out of the engagement that he wanted her to be in.

"Sess, I don't have a dress. You did ask me just this morning. If you tricked me to do this last week or even at the beginning of this one I would have been…"

"Prepared, not to worry. Since I knew you were going to join me, I took the liberties of getting everything you will need." He said as he walked off to the house.

Kagome stared at his back for a second then hissed, "You **knew!** Why do you play these mind games with me so much? You are the most twisted, psychotic, egotistical, **bastard** I've ever come to know!"

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, a dangerous gleam flashed in his eye and she knew she was screwed.

"Hn… A bastard am I?"

Kagome took a large gulp of air, she didn't mean to call him that… well she did but not out loud. She took a step back when he turned and took a step forward to her.

"I don't think I'm a bastard, Inuyasha yes, but not me." He said as he came closer and closer.

She decided to turn and run but by the time she twisted her body around, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her body close to his. His head hovered just by her ear before he whispered, "However, I can act like one if you like."

She couldn't speak so she shook her head in the negative, which he ignored.

"Well if you can't say anything, I'll just take that as a yes."

Her eyes went wide and she tried to push him away but he just threw her over his shoulder. She screamed, kicked, and punched him in his back but it didn't do a thing to him. He simply smirked and took a few steps before leaping to the top of his two-story house. Kagome didn't know what happened all that she knew was that she wanted down.

"If you don't put me down **now** I will scream into your ears until you are permanently deaf!"

"Fine if that's what you want." He said as he set her down.

The moment he did, she looked down and jumped right back in his arms burying her head in his neck after yelping out something that sounded like 'hold me.'

"What's wrong Kaggy?" He asked innocently but she could clearly hear his amusement in his voice.

She whimpered and stuttered, "As if you don't know."

"Well I put you down, isn't that what you wanted." He said as he tried to pry her off

"Yes but not up top of the roof now just don't let me go!" She squealed as she held him tighter with one arm and clutching the plastic baby in the other. Not only does she have a fear of motorcycles but she also has a fear of heights and it was all thanks to him. She doesn't even look out of her window at home anymore and presses her body as close to the wall as possible when walking up stairs.

He sighed and then said, "You know, you can never make up your mind."

"Please Sesshomaru, no more. I'm sorry!"

He smirked and held her close as he gently leapt from up top the roof to the ground. He let her go and she hung onto him thinking that they were still on the roof and when she still didn't get the message, he said, "You know, we **are** on the ground now."

She peaked up then looked around realizing that he was telling the truth and quickly pushed him away from her.

"You're still a jerk." She mumbled as she held the doll in both arms and looked away.

His smirk grew before he turned to open the door and the two of them went in. Kagome looked around the house and saw that it still looked the same as the last time, which was the traditional Japanese style. Sesshomaru's father prefers the older styles but you would never know from being around him.

"Oh yes, I want to get that property right away." An elder male that looked just like Sesshomaru came in with a cell phone to his ear.

The demon could always be seen with come phone to his ear being that he was a very busy businessman. Toga runs a grill and bar chain all over Japan. The restaurant that he owns are small but very successful and he hopes that he could get it to other countries. He used to be a top CEO of his own company but left for his own reasons, one being that he just got bored with sitting in an office everyday.

"Hello father." Sesshomaru greeted him as he bowed.

"Kagome my dear how are you!" Toga bellowed out happily as he hung up on whoever he was talking to hug the young girl.

He completely adores her and even goes as far as to call her his daughter, which she gets embarrassed about all the time. Then he makes it worse by getting perverted and making suggestions about possibly being with one of his sons _*coughSesshomarucough*._

Toga continued to unknowingly squeeze the life out of her until he heard the clearing of his eldest throat. How dare his own father ignore him.

"Hello son… Kagome, what brings you here? I haven't seen you inside my home in a while now."

He was ignoring Sesshomaru again and the younger tai could feel his eye twitch from the annoyance. Damn his father's short attention span.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak. She hoped that she could tell him of Sesshomaru's dirty trick but he beat her to it first while pulling her out of his father's grasp and into his.

"She will be accompanying me tonight."

There was that troublesome gleam in Toga's eyes as he smirked with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Oh, is that so."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes knowing just what the old dog was thinking. "Only for the party and nothing else."

Kagome's face flushed red realizing just what was mentioned without being said. She felt Sesshomaru's grip around her shoulder's tighten before he made her turn and forced her to walk to the stairs. When they reached the top, they were met up by a woman with long black hair and a young pre-teen with her brown hair and an awkward but cute style.

"Sesshy onii-san!" The young girl squealed as she latched on to him to hug him.

Sesshomaru stiffened not from being hugged but from the little nickname. Both of them were going to have another chat about calling him Sesshy in front of company. He wouldn't scorn her, he could never find it in himself to be mad at the little girl. The little girl that found her way into his family's lives one day five years ago. She was an orphan that was in an orphanage that Toga's old company was funding for. The little girl played with his father's hair and next thing Sesshomaru knew, she was following him around when got home after school that day. He was shocked for the most part that his father would adopt the little human girl without even thinking about it and didn't want anything to do with her but one hour with her and she won him over as well thus giving him the role of the loyal, protective, big brother.

Placing his large hand on top of her head, he smiled down at her and said, "Hello to you too Rin."

The little girl then looked up from him to Kagome and smiled at her before giving her a hug as well. "Hey Kagome onee-san."

Kagome smiled at the endearing little girl and hugged her back. It took her a while to get used to that title the first dozens of times that Rin called her that but she really did feel like a big sister to her.

"Hiya Rin, did you have a good day at school today."

Rin nodded and told the story of her entire day in less than fifteen seconds. Then she took notice of the realistic baby in Kagome's arms and was awed by it.

"Kagome, did you and my brother have a baby?"

Kagome eeped and stumbled back a bit while Sesshomaru's lips were twitching up, he was trying hard not to laugh. The woman with the long ebony hair eye's widened at her ten-year-old daughter's innocent words, also holding back her own laughter.

"Dear, it's a doll." Izayoi said as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

The little girl smiled hugely at hearing doll and turned to Kagome to ask, "Can I play with it?"

Kagome was about to tell Rin that she couldn't but was once again stopped by Sesshomaru.

"You can take care of it since we have an engagement to go to."

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. What the hell was wrong with him? Leaving their… well her grade in the hands of a child, he was completely more insane than usual. Sesshomaru plucked the baby from Kagome's hands as well pull the pacifier from his pocket and gave it to the eager little girl. Rin smiled at it and then quickly ran off to her room. Kagome was stunned until she heard the door closed then she tried to go after it only to have Sesshomaru's arm stop her.

"Sesshomaru, I know you like to torture me but I will now allow you to risk my grade just because you don't care." Kagome said as she tried to get around him.

Sesshomaru just sighed and threw her over his shoulder then proceeded to walk to his room after nodding to his stepmother.

"You should know that young girls are perfect mothers, she'll take care of it for you besides, it would be awkward for you to bring the thing to the party. That half-breed will stay to also keep a watch over her so he'll call me if anything goes wrong."

Kagome stopped fighting and gave up, she did forget that the little girl likes to pretend to be a mother as she had dozens of baby dolls in her room. Perhaps, her grade was safe and she would get a little more peace before she took the thing home. Aw who was she kidding, there was no peace around Sesshomaru. However, she felt that her baby was in safe hands knowing that the girl was rather mature for her age.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when he threw her down on his bed.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, what was that for?" Kagome spat as she sat up.

Sesshomaru turned his back to her and headed to his closet.

"For ignoring my suggestion." He replied as he searched his closet for something.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow before saying, "Oh, and that is?"

He looked over his shoulder at her before turning back to his search. "Let's play a game."

"And what game would that be?" She said with an eye roll.

She could tell he was smirking, his aura told her that he was once again up to no good. He turned with three skimpy dresses in his hands and muttered "Dress up."

Her eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stalked closer to her.

"It'll be fun Keggy."

He took more steps until he got to the edge of his bed.

"I could strip you down."

He placed a knee on his bed and Kagome scooted away from him.

"Then I could dress you up just how I want you."

He got closer to her, close enough to stroke the skin of her leg and she did her best to get away from him.

"Or better yet, leave you in nothing at all."

At that, she scooted so much that she fell of the bed. She groaned from the fall, his bed was high off the floor so this fall was much worse than when he made her fall out of the chair at school. He chuckled darkly at her once more, he could never get tired of doing that.

"Come on, stop playing around and get dressed already." He said as he looked over his bed.

Kagome looked up at him too tired to argue and said, "Fine but get out. No one's dressing me but me."

"It's my room."

Kagome rolled her eyes again before saying, "Please Lord Sesshomaru, grant me my privacy so that I can try make myself look next to perfect for you."

Sesshomaru sighed then got off his bed, "I guess I'll give you a break… for now. Hurry up, we have a long way to go." And with that, he left out the room.

Kagome stood and looked at the dresses placed on Sesshomaru's bed. She had to wonder where he got them. She knows that he wouldn't be caught dead even thinking about cross-dressing… then again she only knows so much about him. As long as they've known each other, he never really talked too much about what he likes or hates, he only spends his time being a bother to her and she always tries to run from him. She didn't think that they came from Izayoi, the dresses were much too small to fit the woman and would fit her own frame perfectly. He could have gotten them from past dates…

_'Now why did that make my stomach turn?_ She thought as she touched the fabric of one dress. She shook it off, one thing that she does know about Sesshomaru is that he doesn't date. Out of the millions of girls that actually want to go out with him, he ends up turning them down.

After she dressed, she checked herself in the mirror. She blushed at what she saw, the dress alone was a bit provocative, something that little old modest her would have never went near but she had to admit she liked how it look on her. Plus, it was better than the other two, which only made her think that it was nothing but scraps of fabric. It was a dazzling metallic gold color. The top part of it was made like a halter-top that was cut deep in the front between her breasts so a bra was definitely out of the question. The back of it was gone and almost exposed her butt crack. The rest of the dress clung to her hips and flowed like water gently around her feet. She wore three-inch gold stilettos with gems on the toes and stringed up her caves. She put her hair up in a messy bun leaving enough hair to frame her face beautifully. With the makeup and jewelry that she was able to borrow from Inuyasha's mother, her look was complete.

"Hey Kags, Sess wants to know if you're…" Inuyasha had came thought the door completely frozen at seeing Kagome. She was beautiful and looked delicate like a china doll. He always thought that she was pretty but he never thought that she could look like a model. He purred and smoothed out his hair before checking his breath and walking over to her smoothly.

Kagome couldn't see what was coming but got the idea when he quickly pulled her in his grasp.

"So uh, Kagome, you lookin' kinda hot. How about we ditch goin' to that lame party and stay here with me."

Kagome laughed nervously and gently placed a hand on the arm that was around her. She knew what he was obviously thinking and she had to set him strait.

"Inu I…"

"Half-breed."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha heard the extremely cold voice and it made them shiver from its intensity. The aura that filled the room was a foreboding one and it made both occupants in the room want to escape through the window. They then turned and saw the intimidating figure in the door way and Inuyasha quickly pulled his arm from Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Inuyasha 'feh-ed' and rolled his eyes saying, "You should know, you were the one who told me to get her."

"Yes, I told you to get Kagome but I didn't not tell you to come into **my** room. And I **know** I didn't tell you to flirt with her. Now will you get your ass out before I throw you out the window."

Inuyasha waved an uncaring hand at Sesshomaru before checking Kagome out once more. A growl from the elder brother made the younger scramble. He knows to never cross over the line, he learned the hard way that whenever Sesshomaru gets serious, he carries out any threat and promise made. That and the ground is hard enough, kissing it from two stories really, **really** hurts. Thinking about it, he remembered the last time he was ejected from his bother's window.

After Inuyasha was gone, Sesshomaru sighed and turned to look at Kagome. She could feel his eyes run up and down her body and she couldn't help but blush at his action. She crossed her arms in front of her chest since she couldn't shake off the feeling that his eyes were lingering there the longest.

"Eh, I suppose it will have to do." He said tiredly as he turned to leave his room.

In an instant, Kagome's shyness was gone and she stomped after him. The nerve of him, Kagome knew that she looked good and he just said what he said as if she was wearing any old thing.

The two went outside to get into his car and be off. They would meet his father and Izayoi at the party for which Kagome was a bit glad. As much as she loves Inu-papa, he could be a bit too much for her to handle in a short time so sitting in the back of his car while he named random reasons why she should marry into the family during this long trip to their destination would drive her more insane than she already was.

"Get in the car already, we don't have all day." She heard Sesshomaru say as he forced her into the car.

She almost forgot that she still had to endure the trip with the worst driver in the world.


	5. The Pity Party

I believe this will be the longest chapter that this story will have. Well please enjoy, it's also owe this chapter to Tiffany0314. She's been such a big help when it came to getting this story going.

Now I really didn't know what to call this chapter and I know that there's tons of mistakes on here. I would have went over it with a fine tooth comb but I've gotten terribly lazy when it came to this chapter. It's just too much of a chapter. Hope you enjoy though.

* * *

**Ch. 4 The Pity Party  
**  
Kagome also hated roller coasters. It wasn't because of the heights, although that was part of the reason as well. It was because of the demon beside her driving. He actually asked her after he got his bike but before he forced her to get on if she liked them. She replied no because of the heights factor but stupidly asked why anyway. He just smirked and showed her why. He was almost just as worse when he got that car.

He drove fast not caring if he ran any lights but the thing is that he didn't run any. He just made it seem like he was by speeding up as fast as he could then slamming on the breaks the exact moment he got to a red light. This made her thankful for seatbelts because she knew that without them, she would probably have her head slammed into the dashboard and windows. Still, she was getting a little carsick.

"Vomit in my car and I'll make you clean it and my bike." Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind.

"Maybe I should so that I won't have to go to this stupid party." Kagome said while holding her stomach. She rather do something as humiliating as washing vehicles then go to what may possibly be her doom.

"Even if you do, I'll still make you come. I'm going to use you to the fullest." He said as he zoomed past the light when it turned green causing Kagome to fly back in her seat hard.

She cast a glare at him as best as she could but she didn't look as much of a threat with a green face.

They finally made it to their destination and she was grateful that she didn't eat much today at lunch. She really couldn't, feeling uneasy when he told her that she was going to this party with him. She could feel the bile rise in her throat but she kept it down just waiting for her stomach to stop doing flips. She looked up when Sesshomaru opened her door and saw him shaking his head.

"Pathetic, simply pathetic." His voice was cold as he turned his back on her.

He took one-step when her hand lashed out and grabbed his arm tightly. She couldn't believe that he was calling her pathetic just because of how she was looking after his crazy driving.

"Pathetic, I'll show you pathetic." She grounded between her teeth as she pulled herself up and wrapped her arm around his then forced him to look at her.

She held her head up high as if she wasn't on the verge of emptying whatever contents were in her stomach as the two walked together. She completely missed the smirk on her escort's face.

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the hotel that the event would be taking place. It was a hotel that was formerly owned by Toga as well when he worked at his previous business. The hotel was very classy, it had a giant crystal chandelier in the lobby with two sets of stairs that curved to the second floor and glass elevators. It also had polished marble flooring, lush tan, green, and burgundy furniture and rugs, and tropical plants. Kagome felt out of place being there, she never was associated with a large sum of money, she didn't even know that Sesshomaru's family was rich until he and her started high school together and he had that car right after getting his motorcycle. She also didn't know that they were real royalty either. It was like Toga wanted a simple life and started over which is why he chose a simple two-story house in the suburbs than a large three-story mansion on an estate. He surely did have enough money to get that and more.

She then thought that if it weren't for her bad luck, he probably would still be that busy businessman living in that mansion far away from her and his evil spawn would be in some private school, not to mention far away from her.

"Good evening Master Sesshomaru, lovely date you have there. Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi are waiting for you in the ballroom." One of the men working at the hotel greeted them. If the man didn't complement her, she would have gagged. The thought of Sesshomaru, the word 'date', and her together in the same sentence made her feel more sick than the car ride.

Sesshomaru just nodded to the man and then proceeded to walk with her to the ballroom.

They came up to two large mahogany doors that were opened to a room filled with guest. Now Kagome really felt out of place. Everyone was so beautiful and elegant. She wanted to leave so badly, to hell with the deal, she'll find some other way to keep the doll quiet.

"Oh Sessh darling, you look as delicious as ever." A girl around their age in what looked like pieces of red cloth sewed together said as she grabbed on his other arm. Kagome didn't miss the glare of hatred aimed at her. She didn't care, the girl could glare all she wanted. Kagome recognized her from school and is unfortunately stalked by her on a daily basis.

Now that the girl said that, Kagome did finally take notice in his dress. He was in a black tux. The coat was opened to reveal a gold color undershirt and no tie to allow him to have the first few buttons open. It was then that she realize that he set their colors up since there was no way that she would be wearing the other, more slutty dresses that he had picked out for her. The sneaky bastard.

"Come with me, I have something I want to show you on the balcony." She then glared at Kagome again and then stressed out, _"Alone."_

Kagome just rolled her eyes, if she wanted the jackass to herself then she could have him. She was about to pull away from him when she felt his other arm wrap around her waist. He then said, "Excuse you Kagura but as you see, I have a date and it would be rude of me to leave her."

He used that dreaded four-letter word now. She had a feeling that she would hear more of it as this torture continued.

Kagura looked up innocently at Sesshomaru then pulled his arm and said, "Oh come on, she doesn't look like she's having fun. She's completely dull, come with me, I'll show you a good time. Little bitches like her wouldn't know how to please a man like you."

At her words, Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. No, she wasn't having fun and so what if she wasn't as beautiful as most of the women there, she did not liked being called a bitch.

"I don't think there's anything interesting at the balcony unless it involves a slut falling from it." Kagome said. Her eyes widened at her words however. She didn't mean to say it out loud although the whore needed to hear it. She really didn't want any more trouble than what she has to deal with now but it was too late to take back her words.

One of Kagura's eyes went twitching from Kagome's statement and pointed a sharp manicured finger at her.

"Look here you little bitch, I don't know why he allowed you to come here but let me tell you, I had my eye on him for a long time even before you came into the picture. He's mine." Kagura hissed as if Sesshomaru wasn't there.

Said demon raised an eyebrow then looked to Kagome to see what she would say. He was quite amused with this and wouldn't mind grabbing a seat with some popcorn to see what will happen next. "Well it doesn't seem like it since you're not the one he's here with."

Sesshomaru then looked to Kagura as she stuttered for a reply. "I-I… well… He… I. Y-you know what, I wouldn't be able to go with him even if he did ask me because I'm here with someone."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to each other then she bust out laughing while he smirked.

"Kagura, when you have a better comeback, then continue to entertain us. Come Kagome, lets get us find my father."

Kagura watched as the two of them walked away. How dare that girl walk away with what's hers, she will get what she wants and he will be begging to have her. Kagura looked around the room and when her eyes spotted a suitable target, she stalked over to plan in mind to get her man.

As they walked further towards where the tables had been set up, Kagome realized that she was more out of place than she thought. Everyone at the party was a youkai making her, besides Izayoi and some of the employees, the only human there. She noticed that she was getting a lot of stairs, evil stairs from the many of the young female demonesses there. She wondered what kind of party this was since it seems there were more females there than males put together. Sesshomaru didn't tell her anything other than she was coming with him here. With her eyes looking everywhere but what was in front of her, she didn't know that she walked away from Sesshomaru until she came to the end of the room. She looked around but had no idea where to find him and although she didn't want to be with him, she rather him then being alone in a room full of stuck-up strangers.

As she looked for Sesshomaru, she didn't see the woman in front of her and ran right into her. A growl came from the female causing Kagome to look up at just who she upset. A groan almost escaped her when she ran into the one female she didn't want to see again.

Her plump pink lips curved down as an eyebrow rose over one of her pale yellow eyes that looked down at her emotionlessly. Then she said in a soft, even, but chilling voice, "A lone little human girl, at my party?"

Kagome just thought about turning and getting away from her as quick as possible but the woman grabbed her wrist and leaned in real close to her to sniff her. Her eyes narrowed and a soft growl escaped her.

"Human, you smell familiar but why do you have my Sesshomaru's scent on you as well?" She inquired as she took a better look at Kagome. Her grasp around her wrist tightened and Kagome could feel and hear her bones pop causing her to squeal out in pain.

"Mother, let my date go."

Kagome had forgotten the painful grip on her arm when she heard Sesshomaru once again use that word. He took her into his arms and his mother let her go. The demoness narrowed her eyes at them… well more at Kagome then her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, now I remember you. You're my son's pet." She said before looking at Sesshomaru. "How many times did I tell you that you need to leave strays to animal control?"

Kagone's eye twitched. This was the exact reason why she loathed this woman. Her name, Ai, is a true understatement. There is no love in that woman, at least not to anyone who she believes is under her, which is everyone but Sesshomaru and probably a few choice family members. The woman hates humans because of how she was raised but it was more enforced when Toga left her. She complains that her mate had been brainwashed to side with them thus the reason why Toga is with Izayoi now. Kagome believes that she was bitter long before otherwise he would still be with her. One thing was for sure, the inu demoness absolutely despised her more than any other thing in the world and didn't attempt to hide her hatred.

Ai sighed and said, "This is exactly why I wished your father let me have custody you, both you and him have been swayed by the lesser beings. You are a prince and deserve an aristocratic demoness. One that will bring a strong heir to our clan."

Kagome balled up her hand to stay calm. It wouldn't help to explode on her knowing that she would make it another reason why humans were 'inferior creatures.'

"Not to worry, your mother will have everything remedied tonight." She said as she walked off to greet others.

Kagome tilted her head wondering what the crazy female meant by that. She then felt Sesshomaru hold her closer to him as he muttered, "Do not under any circumstances leave my side again or else we're both in trouble."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that, she didn't mean to leave him to begin with. What was he going to do if they parted again? He turned to walk them to a table that had his father and stepmother sitting down.

"My you two are late." Toga said from his seat. He then wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Did you have a nice _ride?_"

Kagome caught on to the double meaning and stared at him with mouth agape. Izayoi hit her husband in the back of his head and said plainly, with warning in her tone, "Perversion is unbecoming of you dear."

Toga chuckled while rubbing the back of his head before saying, "Please sit and enjoy the meal. It's been catered from my restaurant."

Sesshomaru, being the gentleman that he normally is in front of others, pulled out the seat for Kagome and helped her sit before sitting down himself. The food from his restaurant was always to die for, Kagome even begged the demon to give her a few recipes for her to try out. The recipes were ones that Toga himself collected and invented over the years. With him being a great demon, he truly had a superb sense of taste.

After a few minutes, some music began to play and the few couples that were there got up to dance. Kagome watched as the couples glided across the dance floor. She loved to dance but there was no way that she could be as graceful as the youkai entertaining everyone. She felt a hand on hers, turned to see a smirking Sesshomaru, and knew automatically what he wanted.

"No I don't want to, I'll only look like a fool."

Sesshomaru snorted and replied, "Alone yes but with me leading, not so much."

She glared at him and was about to retort but he pulled her up and away from the table. Toga smirked then chuckled at the two as they walked on. It was always so amusing to watch them interact.

"Sess, I don't want to dance." Kagome muttered to him.

Sesshomaru continued to lead her to the center of the floor and replied, "Nonsense."

"No really, I don't want to. You see, I normally don't wear shoes like this so when I do I can't stand in them long because I might end up breaking my ankles."

Again, he replied in the same tone, "Nonsense."

Kagome glared at him and hissed, "You don't make any sense right now."

"Nonsense." He replied with a smirk as he turned her to face him.

She sighed, there was nothing that she could do and if she tried anything, it would backfire on her. Before they started dancing, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "If you do break you ankles or anything else, I'll take care of you."

Her mind went blank and with that, he dragged her behind him taking her off guard.

They glided across the floor as the music sped up. It went from a waltz to a tango and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome even closer to his body. Their foreheads touched and she could see him plotting away in his mind.

"Sesshomaru…" She said in a warning tone but it was in vain, as he spun her away from him quickly. She was a little dizzy but held her ground and shot a glare at him. She didn't want to do this so she turned to walk away but was stopped upon the arm that wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to his hard body. He spun her in place, made her face him then dipped her low. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before smirked, she supposed that she would have to fight fire with fire.

She lifted a leg, rubbing it against him slowly, and wrapped it around his waist tightly. She saw his eyes widen and he almost dropped her when he stood up quickly. He didn't expect that but seeing her grin, he narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her to him again. It was then that their little game started.

The two of them owned the floor as they matched each other step by step. When Sesshomaru spun her, she came back to him and took the lead. After moving a few steps, she dipped down low on him but he pulled her up and led them once again. Their little challenge continued and the surroundings were long forgotten to Kagome as she danced. She was having fun for once with him and she smiled beautifully when she stole control of the dance again. As the song was finishing, Sesshomaru spun her and made her go around his body before lifting then dipping her again. Their noses were touching and they panted… well more like she panted from their little workout.

Staring in his eyes, she saw a hint of mischief in them then felt his lips brush across hers. Her lips tingled from the soft feeling and suddenly she felt her face heat up. She could feel her head tilt up just a bit higher but the applause around them made her freeze in her place.

She pushed away from Sesshomaru, her face was in shock when she realized just what she was about to do. She took a few steps back then turned off and ran. He was about to go after her when he was stopped by his mother.

Ai growled and stared down coldly at him, warning him not to take another step. "At that ridiculous display, it is more than apparent that I take drastic measures."

"But mother…"

"No, you will obey your mother and not pursue that creature. Let her run away, hopefully she'll go back to the streets where she belong."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, it wouldn't do any good for him to growl like he wanted to. His mother wasn't the mate to the great dog general for nothing. She could definitely fling him across the room with just her index finger. She had done it before. It was when she first saw him with Kagome. After the girl was gone, that's when she attempted to knock some sense into him.

Ai then placed a hand on his back and forced him to walk with him towards the stage.

"You may not like it but you will accept it. I only want the best for you my son."

Kagome stopped running when she felt her ankles ache. She had been on her feet for far longer than she wanted to be. Leaning on a rail, she looked around to see where she was only to find that she was no longer in the ballroom. She was outside in a beautiful garden and in the middle of it all was a large marble fountain. She sat at the edge of the fountain, not caring if any water flying from the spout wet her.

She looked down at the water's reflection and saw a crescent moon in it's reflection between the small ripples. She disturbed the water to get rid of the image as it reminded her of a certain somebody. She didn't know why he did stuff like that and she was sure that she didn't want to know. A reason for his behavior crossed her mind but she got rid of it quickly as even if it were true, she would never let it happen. Not with all the crap he's done to her over the years.

As soon at the water returned to normal, she saw another face in place of where the moon was. She was startled and fell backwards, with eyes closed, falling towards the water. Before she touched the water, she was caught in mid-flight.

"Sorry if I spooked you." She heard a rugged voice say. "Didn't think I would startle you so much that you would take a dive in the water. That's such a nice dress on you, it'll be a shame to get it all wet."

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a bluish color eyes and a wolfish grin on a very handsome demon's face. He sat her up strait and she looked away to hide her blush. Although it was dark, she was sure that he would see the rouge coloring on her face clearly.

"It's not mine anyway, I don't care." She muttered as she played with the water again.

The demon frowned a bit then said, "You don't sound like you're having fun."

"That's because I'm not."

"But you look like you did when you were out there dancing."

"I was but not anymore."

He didn't say anything and for a moment and Kagome thought he was gone but when she looked up, she saw that he was still there.

"Why don't you get your… date to take you home then?" He said. There was a bit of edge in his tone especially when he said the word 'date.'

"He's not my date, he forced me to come here."

She saw his eyebrow rise a bit which reminded her of Sesshomaru. Was that a demon trait to raise an eyebrow, she was beginning to think so. The demon shifted before moving to sit next to her.

"You were forced here, heh, you and me both." He said with a laugh. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "So tell me your story and I'll tell you mine since I doubt that either of us would want to go back in there."

Sesshomaru hid himself in a narrow corridor and pressed his body as close to the wall as he could while masking his scent and aura. Seconds after he did that, a horde of demonesses ran past him and onward. He breathed out a sigh of relief then briefly cursed his mother. He knew she meant well but she was impatient and incredibly hardheaded especially when she was determined.

His mother, at times, was just like his father, the only difference was that she took a more serious approach to things. In this case, she wanted him to have a mate just as much as his father. The entire purpose of this party was for him to find and choose his future mate. He needed Kagome to help him keep the hormonal females away from him.

Speaking of Kagome, he wondered where she was. Not only was this his mother's chance to find him a mate but this was also her business associates chance to find their own sons a mate. After his father left his business, he gave whatever he owned to Ai knowing that she would take care of things. Not only is she a strong yokai but she became a very powerful executive and the most sought out one as well. Many of her partners were males who tried to get her attention but completely failed because she was no longer interested in a companion. While they wait for a chance to get in her good graces, they use her to find suitable mates for their sons.

Sesshomaru hoped to find her before one of them they decided to be brave and seek her. He noticed the hungry looks they were sending towards her while they were dancing. An feeling that he haven't felt in a very long time came to him when he thought of what would happen if one of the other males got a hold of her.

He decided to go find her and then try to sneak home. He had enough and he was sure she was more than ready to leave. The party was virtually over after his mother announced him as prey for the hunt. Sesshomaru caught on to her scent and followed it to the garden behind the hotel. Once he went outside, he heard her laughter and the scent of another male.

Kagome was laughing over the story that her newfound friend finished telling her. It turns out that after his father died, he was left to inherit everything but the only way he would get it is if he mated after he graduated although the family business would have to wait until after college. His uncle forced him who is one of his father's advisors and who is in control of the business until then, to come and so far the only girl that's interested in him is not the one he wants. She also learned from him what the party was all about and made sure to put it on her ever-growing list of why Sesshomaru is an asshole.

Kagome told him her story and when she finished, he growled lowly. "That bastard."

She sighed and said, "Tell me about it. It's been like this every day for six going on seven years now."

"Why do you put up with him, I can tell that you are a miko from your aura. You should have him wrapped around your finger."

Kagome rolled her eyed and said, "I would but I can't control my powers. If I do try I might kill him."

"Trust me, the world would be better off without Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome playfully glared at him and pushed his arm while saying, "I'm not a murder and don't plan on being so."

He then smiled at her and tickled her while saying jokingly, "Come on, you know you wanna. I know I'll knock off the prick the first chance I could get if I were you. So how about it, I won't tell if you do it."

"It would be wise not to plot someone's death right where anyone could hear it." They heard and stiffened up. They both then looked up to see cold hard gleaming eyes staring back at them. The male beside Kagome growled at Sesshomaru who in turn, growled back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said to the demon, "You should go back to the party, there's a female looking for you."

He then snapped back while standing up, "We all know that this party is for you so you should be the one to go back."

The male beside her bared his fangs signaling that he wouldn't back down. Sesshomaru still looked calm but she could see him flexing his claws, ready to fight if the unannounced challenge was accepted. Kagome stood up between the two and said in a calming voice, "Guys, that's enough, why don't we all just go back inside…"

"No, we are leaving now Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he came up to her and snatched her arm.

He turned to take a step but the other demon freed her then and punched Sesshomaru in the face hard enough to make him take a step back. She gasped definitely not expecting that. Sesshomaru didn't move for a moment but he eventually felt the side of his face where he had been hit and flinched when he felt pain. He growled then used his speed to appear in the other demon's face to deliver a low blow in his gut that made him fly into the fountain. The taiyoukai turned to her ready to take her away when he was pounced on.

Kagome stood there completely pissed off as the two idiots fought, she just couldn't understand males and their need for violence. Well there was no way that she would be able to pull them apart so she left wondering just how long it would take them to realize that she was gone. She sat down at some other table not seeing Toga and Izayoi. She figured that they went to go talk to Sesshomaru's mother.

She didn't know that it was the reason why they were there to begin with. They didn't approve with her way of matchmaking for their son. Besides, the elder demon already picked who he wanted now he just had to get Kagome to agree.

She breathed out a sigh, she may have said it before and she was sure she has many times but this was officially the worst day of her life. Kagome looked up when she saw a glass in front of her face. She looked to who was holding the glass to see a demoness with red hair and her own glass.

"You looked like you could use one." She slurred slightly.

Kagome just shrugged and took the glass. While taking a sip, the girl sat next to her and the two of them began to drown their troubles.

Two males were sprawled out on the ground completely exhausted. They panted as they tried to throw another punch at the other but missing completely. They had been fighting for over half an hour. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised to find that the demon was a formidable opponent and wouldn't mind sparring with him in the future but now wasn't the time to think about that, he was ready to leave. With whatever strength he had left, he stood up then looked down at said opponent, the demon looked to be on the verge of passing out. Sesshomaru just suppose that someone would find him out there eventually so he straitened up as much as he could and slowly walked away from the fountain.

He walked in receiving many looks but none would come near him. They could feel that he was in a bad mood and no one was brave enough to look his way, not even the females that chased him. After searching a bit he found what he was looking for and was surprised to see her inebriated with another female.

"Fucking males, they never give a fuck. They think that they could fuck over any girl just because they look good and gots moneies." Kagome ranted as she chugged down half of her fifth drink.

"Yeah, fuck them all!" The red haired shouted as she tapped glasses with Kagome and chugged hers down as well.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called out to her. She turned and glowered at him.

"Fuck off ya asshole." She hissed when he came near her. She then tried to take a sip of her drink but Sesshomaru took it away from her.

"Hey, that's mine, get your own!"

Sesshomaru then said seriously, "No that is enough, it's time to go home."

"I ain't leaving with you." She spat as she turned away from him with a huff.

Sesshomaru sighed before picking her up. She fussed and fought which caused the demoness to get up to help defend her but one glare and growl from the tai and she backed off. She may be drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to ignore his warning. When he was sure that the female wasn't going to do anything, he turned and walked away.

He drove normally to prevent her from getting sick in his car. He would still make her clean it if she did throw-up but it was a long ride back home and his sensitive nose already couldn't take the scent of the alcohol on her breath as well at the lingering scent of that male she was with. That mixed with the digested remains of dinner would not sit very well with him. He took a quick glance at her to see that she was muttering drunken curses to herself while fighting to stay conscious then shook his head at her.

What was he to do with her now? A few thoughts came to his mind before he settled on something and smirked while wondering how much she would hate him now for what he was going to do.

Kagome heard the alarm clock signaling it was time to wake up and immediately pulled the blankets over her head. She had a large headache and her stomach hurt even worse. The night had been a blur for her after the fight and she couldn't remember getting home at all.

She tried to go back to sleep and wondered if her mother would let her stay home from school but at the thought of that, she sat up quickly. Her mother didn't know that she went with Sesshomaru. She meant to call her and let her know but she had gotten frustrated that she forgot. She shot up from the covers, ignoring her pounding head and churning stomach.

She was about to leap out of bed when she heard, "Going somewhere?"

She turned to the voice to see Sesshomaru lying under the covers. Shocked, she squealed and fell out the bed.

"You know, I'll never get tired of that." He said as he looked over the bed.

"Sess-Sesshomaru, what are you…" She looked around the room to see that she was in his bedroom.

"I'm in your room? How come you didn't just take me home, my mom's gonna kill me."

Sesshomaru just got up and walked over to his closet as if going on his normal routine. Kagome sighed frustratingly and found her cell phone sitting on his dresser.

"Hello, mom." Kagome said when the phone was picked up at her house.

_"Oh Kagome, so you need anything?"_ She heard her mother's cheery voice ask.

She looked at the phone more that shocked that she hasn't had her ear nagged off for not being home.

_"I'm sure I bought over everything I had to after Sesshomaru told me you were staying over for that project you're doing in your class."_

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor then she grinded her teeth together when she saw him walk to the door with some clothes to wear for the day.

_"Kagome are you there? Is everything alright?"_ Her mother asked worryingly.

"I-I'm ok, I forgot why I called but it's not important." Kagome lied as she rubbed her temples.

There was a long pause then her mother replied, _"Well alright, I'll see you when you get home today."_

The moment she hung up the phone, she sent Sesshomaru a cold glare. He just ignored her and chuckled as he headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh and your things are by my dresser." He said before he closed himself in the bathroom for a shower.

It was too early to argue with him so she went to get his things. Just as she stood up with her things, Rin came running in with the plastic baby. Kagome almost forgot about the thing and for a moment panicked that it wasn't taken care of.

"Look nee-san, I took good care of it for you. It didn't even cry once!" She said proudly with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at her. The little girl proved to be a marvelous mother. After thanking her, she took the doll allowing the girl to run off. Kagome looked down at the baby thinking that if a little girl could take care of it then she had nothing to worry about.

**"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

She could tell that her headache would be there to stay.


	6. Food Fight for Thought

**Note at the bottom has some new story info, please read.**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 5 Food Fight for Thought

Kagome came to school very much looking like she was on the verge of death. So far, a week has passed since the night that shall not be named but that wasn't what plagued her. That doll that both she and Sesshomaru were supposed to be taken care off wouldn't allow her to sleep. Every time she just drifted off, it would start crying. She would be up almost half an hour with it then just as she was getting back into bed, it starts crying all over again. She now appreciated her mother and every other mother that make taking care of children so easy, especially the single ones because that was how she classified herself since its 'father' seem to not want anything with it.

Yet, he puts up a good act in their home ec class just so that the teacher would praise him.

_"You should have a better attitude about this project and help him out more."_ Kagome mocked in the teacher's tone as she opened her locker.

She was thinking about stuffing the doll in her locker and leaving it there because it started crying again. Other students were looking at her, whispering that they would feel sorry for her kids if she were even lucky enough to trick a man into going in the same room with her. They then laughed and said that she was hopeless and wondered if Sesshomaru was put into a bet to be her partner.

She sighed as she finally got the thing quiet, at least the ass let her keep the pacifier now. It was the least he could do after that horrifying night. The nightmares that she had now were daily visits from the sadistic mother-in-law who turned out to be much worse than Cinderella's stepmother and sisters put together.

Deciding not to jeopardize her grade anymore than what has happened, she tucked the baby in her arms and closed her locker after getting what she needed. She tried to balance everything but with heavy books in one hand, a baby in another, and people 'mistakenly' bumping into her, it wasn't easy. To make matters worse, the annoying wail of her class project started crying again.

She heard someone snickering ahead of her and knew that they were up to something. Really, she should have seen it coming but because she was intent on getting to class to have a moment of peace, she didn't notice the foot that was now in her path. She tripped and felt herself falling, everything in her arms flew from her as she made her descent.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for her as she closed her eyes and waited the hard cold floor and the laughter of her schoolmates but it never came. She did hear gasp and whispers however but didn't think too much about it. She didn't notice that she had been caught in midair until she heard a rugged voice say, "Do you have a habit of falling?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see familiar eyes peering back at her amusingly as he  
continued, "Or does this happen every time I come around you?"

"I-it's you." Kagome whispered as she looked him deeply into her friend's eyes. She was amazed at the color blue they were which was a cobalt or steel blue now that it was daytime and she could see them clearly.

The demon gave her a wolfish grin as he helped her stand with one hand, the other had caught everything that she had in her hands. The doll was even tucked safely in that arm.

Kagome looked away from his gaze and took a step back from him slightly hoping that he didn't see her blush. "Oh uh… thanks…again. I'll be taking that then…"

She reached out to grab her things but he pulled back and said, "No, please allow me."

She looked at him then her things and thought the lesser of two evils. She didn't have to carry her heavy crap and the baby was quiet as well. Yea, he could carry anything he wanted.

Kagome nodded then said, "Thank you um… you know I don't think I even know your name."

He looked up in thought while tapping a free finger to his chin and said, "How rude of me, I never got around to telling you." He then muttered darkly with a growl, "Especially with that little _interruption._"

He then stood strait and held out his clawed hand for hers to shake. "I am Koga Yamainu, and you are…"

Kagome smiled and shook his hand while introducing herself, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Koga whispered her name a few times as if her name was something extremely exotic. She liked how her name sounded from him. She then saw his wolfish grin as he took her hand and lifted it up while bowing a bit to place a kiss on the backside of it. Kagome blushed, not really used to affection but liking it just as much as him pronouncing her name.

"Pleased to meet you _Kagome."_ He said as he looked up from her hand.

"Likewise." She giggled.

He then stood up strait but didn't let go of her hand. She looked at their intertwined hands thinking about how warm and large his were before his voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"So where you headed?"

_**~W~L~**_

His golden eyes couldn't stop getting any bigger. Sesshomaru had been late only because his brother messed with his alarm clock so by the time he was ready to leave his house, he learned that Kagome had somehow caught the bus for once. He strolled in casually as normal through the school looking for Kagome when a brown blur came past him. The tai was able to see and smell that it was the wolf he fought at his mother's party and briefly wondered what he was doing there. He was about to walk on when a crowd that had been just down the hall went silent. With his curiosity sparked, he went over to see that same wolf, kissing the hand of Kagome.

His mind ordered his body to go up to them, Kagome was his 'stress relief,' his 'chew toy' and he didn't share his property. A low growl escaped him and everyone in the area, sans Kagome and Koga, looked at him with fright before rushing to disappear.

What was the damn wolf doing at **his** school anyway. He knew everyone on campus and sure as hell didn't recall seeing him anywhere near the grounds. Oh, Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit.

Sesshomaru felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to snarl at whoever didn't get the hint that he was now in a bad mood. Suddenly his bad mood turned worse and he sent a death glare to the red-eyed wind witch stalker.

"Mm, what's got your fur roughed up?" Kagura asked completely ignoring the male's anger.

Sesshomaru ran a hand in his silver hair as he gritted out, "If you value your hand then remove it from me this instant."

Kagura reluctantly did what he demanded and stepped to the side of him to see what he was looking at. The smile on her face grew as she saw Kagome turn the corner with Koga. Her plan was working out fine. She saw at the party how the wolf kept his eyes on Kagome the entire time, and told him to go talk to her. Although he was reluctant on doing so because she thought that she was with Sesshomaru, she persuaded him to act upon his wishes. Now with Kagome out of the picture, she could move in on her taiyoukai.

She then turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning look and asked, "Wait, where is that girl that's usually around you?"

Sesshomaru turned his back to her and said, "As if you didn't see her yourself."

Kagura walked in front of him and pouted as she continued her confrontation. "Don't tell me you had a little fight. It's okay, let me be her replacement."

Sesshomaru growled lowly and walked away dismissing the conversation all together. So what if the wolf is sniffing around his territory, he'll learn his place just as any other male that dared to mess with what was his.

_**~W~L~**_

Kagome walked in to the lunchroom with her bento in hand. Today had been… well, rather good. In fact, it had been the best day of her life although nothing happened other than Koga popping out of nowhere and saving her from busting her ass. The baby stayed quiet, she hasn't been receiving many glares from girls, and best of all, Sesshomaru haven't picked on her. She was so sure that he was going to do something since she haven't seen him until class started but he just sat in his seat quietly. When she felt bold enough, she peaked behind her to find him staring outside, deep in thought. It was strange to not have him bothering her, but she wasn't going to complain.

Maybe her bad luck was finally over, she didn't want to jinx it but she couldn't help to think that things were looking up for her.

She sat in the back corner of the room and happily started eating.

"Your food sure does smell better than the crap that this school serves." She heard from behind her. Turning around, she smiled and signaled Koga to sit.

"It's the only reason why I bring my own lunch." She said as she watched him sit down. They talked a bit while Kagome shared her lunch with him. She usually made enough for two because Sesshomaru used to have a habit of stealing her lunch. Koga nearly ate the container wanting more. She had gotten some of her recipes from Toga while being forced to have 'father-daughter time' with him.

"Either Sesshomaru got his hair dyed which I seriously doubt he would **ever** do or our little Kags has charmed another guy." Kagome heard Miroku, who was holding Sango's hand, say.

Kagome turned to him with wide eyes and a blush from his words. Her… a charmer, as if. Somehow, she did catch the attention of two very handsome demon males, although one is very sadistic and highly annoying.

"This is definitely **not** Sesshomaru. He's Koga, he's a new student here that just started today. Koga, these are my friends Sango and Miroku." Kagome said as she introduced everyone.

As Sango sat down, she narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You're not just pretending her friend or anything, you have no idea how many jackasses I had to beat up because they were looking to hurt her."

Koga shook his head, placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders, and said, "No, I would never do that. Especially to someone as beautiful as her."

Kagome was blushing a lot since she met this demon, she could feel the heat in her face

Sango seemed to believe him as her body relaxed but said, "Alright then but I'm keeping my eye on you. The last thing she needs is another Sesshomaru."

"That's the last thing that the **entire** world needs." Inuyasha said as he plopped down on the other side of Kagome. "Hey wench, did you get my ramen?"

Koga growled lowly at him but calmed down feeling Kagome's hand unknowingly stroke his tail that somehow found a way in her lap. It felt so nice that he missed the hanyou's rude comment about his growl.

Inuyasha stared at the wolf as if he had another head. He knew Koga for a long time and knew that every time he said something to him, the wolf would argue right back. He was about to ask what was Koga's problem, when he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Hold on Inu, I got it." She said as she leaned over to receive a thermos from her backpack.

It was as if Koga came out of a spell. The moment her hand left his tail, he started glaring at Inuyasha.

"Dog-turd." Koga said flatly.

"Fleabag." Inuyasha said just as flatly.

They stopped growling when Kagome sat up with a smile. Inuyasha's attention went to the container that held his favorite meal while Koga's went to the girl. Sango and Miroku looked to each other already knowing that they were thinking the same thing. It seems as though she caught more than just Koga's attention. It was about time that their friend smiled because of a guy, they just didn't think that he would be the guy to make her happy. Don't get them wrong, they appreciate the fact that Koga was really taking interest in Kagome but it was amazing that he was able to stay near her for this long. They wondered how long it would be until he is scared away like all the other males that approached her.

Well they might find out sooner than they thought because Sesshomaru just walked into the lunchroom and Miroku couldn't feel his aura, which meant that he was trying to hide what he was feeling. Even Sango shivered a bit when he walked in feeling a cold void in the room. They were just going to sit back and watch the show knowing that there was no way they could stop the inevitable.

Sesshomaru strolled in, his eyes immediately locking to the spot that Kagome usually sat at. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the growl that wanted to escape him when he spotted the wolf sitting next to her, eating HIS food.

Koga was telling everyone how he and Kagome met since everyone was curious that she had gotten along with him so well. Because everyone teases her at school, making new friends was the last thing on her mind. They were all laughing at the fighting part of the story when Koga automatically stopped talking and growled lowly. Kagome was the only one who wanted to know what the reason in the change of his mood was but she soon understood when she heard Inuyasha curse and then saw him fall to the floor. She looked up to see Sesshomaru on side of her looking content as ever.

Inuyasha sat up and growled, "What the fuck you bastard, I was sittin' there first. Move your ass before I…"

The thermos filled with ramen was thrown at his head hard enough to leave a dent in it and knock Inuyasha out. Kagome looked at him with shock. "Sesshomaru!"

Said demon just shrugged, "What, you know he has a hardhead, he'll be up and barking that fowl mouth of his in no time."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, picked up her ruined container, and sighed. "Sesshomaru, was it necessary to destroy something of mine?"

"Yes because your things are much more expendable then mine and it did shut the half-breed up-"

"Even if you did shut him up, you shouldn't have destroyed Kagome's things to do so." Koga said calmly cutting Sesshomaru off.

Miroku and Sango looked from Sesshomaru to Koga then back to Sesshomaru just waiting for his response. They knew that this situation wasn't going to end well.

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and said just as calm, "I do what I like, wolf, and I would appreciate it if you stay out of my business."

A growl was heard from Koga before he said, "You have no right to abuse her things."

Sesshomaru looked up at him, glaring daggers but it did not phase the other demon. "As I said, I do as I like. I've always done so and nothing will change that."

Kagome was being squished between the two as they came closer and closer to one another. "Uh… guys… It's nothing to argue about I can get another, they're cheep…"

"Stay out of this Kagome!" They both growled then looked at each other in the eye.

"Don't growl at her!" Koga barked while unknowingly throwing some food at Sesshomaru's face.

Gasps and then silence filled the entire lunchroom, the two growling canines were loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the area. They were waiting eagerly to see what was in store next. Sesshomaru slowly raised a hand to wipe the food off his face and looked at it menacingly. Koga's laughter was the only thing heard in the room but he was silence by Sesshomaru who picked up Kagome's bento and dumped the remains on his head.

Koga picked up what he could and threw it at the taiyoukai but he ducked prepared this time and the food sailed to Inuyasha who was just getting back to consciousness. Inuyasha growled and scooped up some ramen that spilled over him and threw it at Koga who ducked and it sailed to Sango. Miroku got upset that Sango had been hit so he picked up his lunch and hurled it at the hanyou still on the floor.

It was then that the battle started. The entire lunchroom erupted into a food fight.

Kagome had to duck under the tables to avoid the mess. She supposed that she could just travel under the tables and make her way out untouched. Being that her table was close to the door all she had to do was open it and but an annoying yet familiar wail caught her attention. She turned back with wide eyes to see her project sitting on the table in the center of the chaos.

Without thinking, she ran back to the doll, while dodging food as best as she could in the process. She grabbed her baby and planned to make a run for the door but she was pelted hard by food, getting angry, she picked up some food and threw it blindly.

"Ms. Higurashi!" A demanding voice came from the door.

It was as if everyone was put on pause and the one with the remote control was the principal who had food falling from him. The food that Kagome threw.

_**~W~L~**_

The doors to the office burst open and everyone turned their eyes to the red-eyed female.

"I need the principal!" Kagura yelled while trying to catch her breath.

A balding demon with large eyes came out his office and looked at her. "What's with the ruckus?"

"There's a food fight, in the cafeteria." She replied and it was enough to make the old demon rush out to the lunchroom.

As the demon stormed off past Kagura to the lunchroom, a sly smile shown on her face then she turned and followed behind Totosai. They made it to the cafeteria and when he opened the doors, some food came flying at him.

"She's the one that started it sir, Kagome Higurashi." Kagura said as she pointed at Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Totosai bellowed out.

The room went quiet once again as everyone stopped what they were doing to look between the principal and the girl he called out.

"This is unacceptable, and you should be punished for what you have done." Totosai said after he cleared the room with the help of staff, only Kagome remained. "However, I feel that detention or suspension would be too easy on you."

Kagome just sat not sure how or why today, which had been dubbed the best day of her life, got out of hand.

"You are to spend the rest of the day cleaning up this cafeteria."

Kagome looked up, hoping that she was hearing wrong but she saw the serious face.

"But sir, I-I didn't start it! Sesshomaru and…"

"Mr. Taisho is virtually the top student of this school and would definitely **not** be capable of starting something as foolish as this. You on the other hand…"

Kagome had been blamed for many things, things that were mainly Sesshomaru's fault to begin with. Then again, the ass had the whole school eating out of his hands.

"Now you are to clean this mess you caused otherwise, I'll change my mind about the suspension."

Kagome sighed, there was no way out. Although she wouldn't mind staying at home, she knows that her mother would punish her further. She picked up a broom that was left for her and started cleaning the large room.

"Need any help?" She heard from behind her and stopped to see Koga lifting the mop handle in his hand.

"As much as I need it, the principal said that I had to do it on my own." Kagome said as she turned away and started sweeping again.

"Well, not anymore. I told the old man that I was the one who really started it." He said as he started mopping.

"So I'm off the hook?"

"No, he didn't believe me when I told him that but he punished me as well, saying that I also was involved in starting it with you."

Kagome sighed, "This is all _his_ fault. He should be the one in here, not us."

Koga laughed then said, "As true as it is, I really was the one that started the fight. How about this, I'll do all the cleaning. I can take care of this place with my speed in no time."

"You don't have to, I mean I…"

"Yes, I do but if you really want to make it up to me, you could go out to the movies with me this weekend."

Kagome blushed at his statement then said, "Why should I make this up by going for you if you're the one that started it all."

Koga leaned against the mop and said, "I don't know, I was just hoping that you would just agree. I mean it wouldn't hurt. Sango and Miroku can come too, it'll be my treat."

Kagome smiled, he was charming even if he wasn't trying. "Sure, I'll go."

Koga returned her smile and started cleaning while she sat down thankful that her day wasn't completely ruined.

_**~W~L~**_

Kagura stood at the door looking at the window with amusement in her eyes. She heard the conversation with her demonic hearing and couldn't wait to let a certain someone know what happened. She was sure that once he heard that Kagome was going out with Koga, he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore giving Kagura her chance to make Sesshomaru see the light.

Her grin got wider when she saw Sesshomaru head over to the parking lot to get some extra clothes that he called for.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Yay, new chapter. Got it up sooner than I thought too. Yes, there is some competition for everyone's favorite pretty boy. Expect much trouble to happen.

Also before I leave you guys to (hopefully) review, I would like to let you in on a little something that I'm working on. This newest story that I hope to post up soon was actually a friend of mine's idea and the thought was so full of crack that I had to write it out for her. It will be called "Grandkids on Demand" and I'm gonna give you a preview of it.

_**~Preview~**_

Sango's eyes softened feeling her friend's heart break. She really did fall hard for him but there was nothing that could be done about it except for her to move on.

"Kagome, you should have went with us."

Kagome looked up and shook her head. "No I couldn't, I don't want to be a fifth wheel. Dates are meant for two people."

"We could have set you up with someone. Roku had a friend that…"

"Sango, I'm fine. Now I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she stood up and put away the dish she had then walked off.

Sure that's what Kagome said but Sango knew otherwise. She sure as hell wouldn't be watching some love movie for like the twentieth time if she was okay. How could she go about life while her best friend didn't have one. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Kagome and Sango sworn that she would find some way to do so.

Sango changed out of her clothes for some pajamas and jumped on her laptop to check her e-mails before going to sleep. She was expecting a message from her brother who just started college over seas and missed him dearly. She read and replied to him before checking all the others but one out of all caught her attention.

"Grandkidsondeman. com? What the…"

Normally strange messages such as this would go to her spam folder for her to delete but she couldn't push away the nagging feeling of curiosity.

_Tired of dealing with stubborn sons and daughters who don't want to find that special someone in life? Are you a parent who's sick of waiting for the pitter patter of little feet? Well **Grandkids on Demand** is the place to go._

_We will guarantee that that we will find the perfect match for that loved one._

Sango decided to trash it. It sounded like some silly matchmaking website. She knew that crap would never work. Her finger hovered over the trash button but she hesitated then decided to look at the site.

_**~ =D ~**_

Well that's what you get but if you want to know more, let me know and I'll be sure to post it asap. Till then, I plan to update "Friends With Benefits" because that story is way over due, I just have writers block on it but I will be seeking out help for that one so that I can get on with my life and not leave you guys hanging on that story anymore (at least till it comes to the next chapter).

Okay, I believe I said all I wanted to say plus more, now… **REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. It All Means Nothing

Again as always, sorry for the long wait. Been kinda stomped on how to finish this chapter but I have it all now. although it's not as long as I wished it was, I am satisfied with how it came out and I hope you are too.

* * *

**Ch. 6 It All Means Nothing**

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his female stalker. The story that she told him was beyond ridiculous and had to be her worst one yet. He didn't know whether if he should just ignore her as he always done or laugh in her face. Really, he would actually burst out into full blown laughter for once because of what he was told from the crazy bitch.

Kagura stormed away from him while muttering something that sounded like 'stupid, sexy male' while Sesshomaru went to the parking lot to grab the clothes he told his stepmother to bring. He redressed in the gym locker room and strolled to class. As he walked, he came across the disaster zone known as the lunchroom and started thinking about Kagome. He knew that he got her in trouble… again and was actually feeling a little sorry for it this time seeing as she wasn't really in the fight. He was thinking that he would help her, but only a little bit.

Sesshomaru looked through the messy window only to see something that made him feel cold. The wolf was over her with his claws all on her while she was struggling to get away from him. He all but ripped the door from its hinges as he burst into the room without thinking. The two beings were in shock which caused the male to let the female go and she fell to the floor. He then stalked over to them and roughly pulled Kagome off the floor and held her in his arms while death glaring at Koga.

"You should keep your filthy claws to yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about Taisho!?" Koga spat once he got over his shock.

Sesshomaru growled and said, "You know exactly what the hell I was talking about. You were touching her inappropriately. Come on Kagome."

Kagome pulled away from him with all her might then slapped him hard. "He was tickling me you ass."

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to her while growling and Koga quickly pulled Kagome to him and then behind him. Sesshomaru calmed down a bit before locking eyes with her and said, "Come here Kagome."

Koga kept his eyes on the taiyoukai as he whispered over his shoulder. "Don't do it, don't let him rule you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon as he said, "If you know what's good for you, you will come to me **now."**

Koga then snarled, "You have a lot of nerve, she's not your fucking property so stop treating her that way."

Sesshomaru was losing his patience and was ready to throw Koga through a wall. He took a step forward and Koga used his speed to pick Kagome up bridal style and ran out the building. Kagome didn't know what just happened but when everything stopped blurring, she found herself out in the school parking lot.

Koga gently but reluctantly set her on her feet but still had an arm around her since it seems as if she wasn't steady. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome tried her best to stand strait before looking up at him with a weak smile and replied, "Man you run fast."

Koga's chest swelled with pride, he was a pretty great runner. He is the fastest wolf in his clan and maybe out of all wolves being the prince. He doubts that he was faster then Sesshomaru but he could at least match him.

"Sorry but it was kinda necessary. He won't be able to trace my scent because of the speed I took. So since school is almost over and I bet you don't wanna see the ice tyrant anytime soon, you wanna skip out?"

She never likes the thought of skipping out of school but remembering the look of Sesshomaru, she soon found herself nodding and Koga escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in before going to his side. He smiled at her in which she returned it as he started the car and began to back up. She turned to look at the school as they were making their way out of the parking lot and her eyes met with golden ones. She couldn't tell what that look was on his face, not because he had his cold mask on but only because of how far he was but it seemed a bit dejected.

She must have been seeing things, as if he would ever be upset about anything.

**_~W~L~_**

The car ride was genially quiet except for the old school rock that was coming out of the stereo at a low volume. His car was a nice one, obviously an imported sports car as she never seen another like it in Japan.

"Ya hungry?" His voice filled the car and she was startled feeling embarrassed that although this was his car, she forgot that he was beside her.

"Wha?" She said as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

He chuckled and repeated what he said, "Are you hungry, I can recall that you didn't get to eat at lunch because of… well, you know."

Hearing his reason, her stomach let out a small growl and her arms circled around her. "Yea, I am a little hungry."

Koga smiled before saying, "Good, me too then and there's only one place that I could think of that can fill my appetite."

They drove for about ten minutes more before turning at a decent sized restaurant. It was one that Kagome was very familiar as her tormentor's father owned the place. She was weary about going in, it just felt wrong going into the building with someone other than Sesshomaru. Nevertheless, she shook off the feeling only because she felt a hand grab hers and pull.

She sighed, if she was lucky, Toga might not be there… **if** she was lucky.

Koga opened the door and held it so that she may walk in but then said that he left his wallet in the car and went back to go get it. She nodded her head with a smile and looked around before freezing.

"Kagome my dear, I haven't seen you in a while but what are you doing here instead of at school? There's only an hour and thirty minutes left."

Kagome looked around nervously, she was still at the door maybe she could make a run for it.

Toga then crossed his arms and looked at her with a wicked smirk and a gleam in his eye. "Are you on a date with my pup? And he didn't have the nerve to let me know. I'll scold him when he gets home but I want to personally cater to you two…"

As he kept talking, Kagome thought it was now the perfect time to make her escape. She turned to run only to come face to chest with Koga.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" The wolf asked with concern as his claws gently gripped her shoulders.

"Kagome?" The voice of the inu inquired with a tilted head that reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed, she was sure that she could convince Koga to go somewhere else but that would raise the inu's suspicions and cause him to nose in more on her business. Then he would pester her more about choosing his son instead of anyone else. It happened before when she came out with Miroku while waiting for Sango to show up.

"Um… Hi Toga-sama." Kagome said nervously as she turned to him with a weak smile.

An elegant eyebrow rose before he said, "You know better than to use formalities around me. It's inu papa to you." He then looked over to Koga curiosity twinkling in his dark ambers as he asked, "And… who is your friend?"

Koga took a step forward and bowed before answering, "I am Koga Yamainu."

Toga nodded then said, "Ah, heir of the late Kiba Yamainu and prince of the wolves. How on earth did I forget about you? Your father was such a great friend of mine."

Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't know that he was royalty. What's with her meeting such regal beings although they didn't seem like it? She wondered if all royal demons acted anything but.

"What are you doing here with my daughter?"

That question took her by surprise, she could see the possessiveness in his eyes. She looked at Koga not knowing what else to do.

"Your… daughter?"

Koga knew for sure that Kagome wasn't an inu demon and he had a feeling that the old dog didn't adopt her either so what did he mean by daughter?

Toga looked playful but his eyes supplied a warning to the wolf. "Yes, she belongs to my son so that makes her my daughter…"

"LET'S EAT!" Kagome blurted out while grabbing Koga's hand. The tai looked at where they connected before sighing and turned to lead them to a table.

"I would seat you two at my best table but I have been saving that one strictly for my son and Kagome, I suppose that this one will do. It is **just** a friendly outing right." He said as he watched them move to the table then took out a pad and pencil to take down orders.

Kagome rolled her eyes but her attention was bought on to Koga when he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled out her chair to sit. She ignored the feeling of eyes on her and smiled at Koga as he went to his own seat across from her.

Besides the tension that came whenever Toga showed up at their table, their time together was rather pleasant. They talked about many things while they ate, mainly about the upcoming events in school since Koga was new and it seemed as though he was making plans to attend some sports teams, mainly track and field since he loves to run so much.

"I don't mean to bring down the good mood, but how in the hell did you ever meet Sesshomaru?" Koga asked as he pushed his empty plate away.

Kagome started playing with the unfinished food in hers. She was silent for a moment but started to speak. "I'm his neighbor, been so for almost seven years. My mom forced me to greet his family and things went down hill from there."

"Yikes. I hate knowing the guy, you actually live by him. No wonder he has it out for you."

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, sucks doesn't it? The first time I saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off him. When I saw him smile at me, I knew that I wanted to get to know him but had been too shy."

She could hear a faint growl build up from Koga's throat as he looked out the window. Something told her that talking about the inu in such a way just wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"But then my mother told me that they were having dinner with us as a welcome to the neighborhood and the first thing he did was he pull my hair. No one did anything either, they just laughed and said that we were cute together."

Koga grasped her hand and stroked it gently. Her eyes looked at his claws then a small plate with cheesecake was set on top of their connecting appendages. They quickly pulled away and looked up to Toga who bought over the plate.

"Dessert's on the house." He said happily but they could both see the hidden glare directed to Koga.

**_~W~L~_**

They walked around in a park comfortably in silence and idly talking about favorite things and such. Kagome wasn't ready to go home just yet knowing that Sesshomaru had probably just arrived home. She couldn't face him just yet. Suddenly the baby in her arms cried. She almost forgot about the doll being that it hadn't cried since after the food fight.

Koga reached for the baby and took its pacifier. Kagome sighed as she looked at him. "How come I couldn't have you as a partner instead? This thing drives me crazy at night and I'm forced to deal with it.

"I'll take care of it if you want. I know a lot about taking care of children. I can take care of it, all it does is cry anyway. Easy stuff. "

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. He knew about taking care of children? Does that mean…

"I mean being the eldest out of eight has some advantages."

Her jaw dropped. So many siblings. Koga chuckled at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Wolves have a tendency to have a large pack, all canines do actually. Call it instinct." He said with a shrug. "But I'm serious. Whenever you need peace, just hand it over to me."

Without thinking, she hugged him tightly. It took Koga a minute to register what just happened and when he did realize it, he hugged her back. They were bought back to reality by the wail of the doll. Koga dropped the pacifier when Kagome hugged him. She stepped away with a blush on her face and thanked him quietly. With a wolfish grin, he threw an arm around her in a friendly hug and together they continued their walk before deciding that it was late enough and left.

**_~W~L~_**

He bought her home and the moment he stepped out the car to escort her to the front door, he let out a growl. So it was true, the dogs did live on side of her. Not that he didn't believe her, he just wanted to know himself. He could have sworn that he felt eyes on him and turned to look at a window. Nothing was there. He almost growled again but he felt Kagome's touch and he turned to her with a smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He simply nodded not trusting his voice. His inner demon was raging in its cage that his enemy of many things was just a few steps away from her. The wolf couldn't deny it. He wouldn't even if he wanted to. The little miko sparked interest in him like no other. He didn't want to call it love at first sight but he was considering it. Ever since he met her, his mind was flooded with images of her and her sweet scent and voice filled his senses. It drove him to want to get to know her although he was sure that he would never see her again. It was by luck that he was now going to the same school as her and felt that it was fate and was truly meant to be together.

They stood at the door once they arrived and Kagome thanked him before hugging him again. She turned with keys in hand to open the door but Koga stopped her.

"Kagome, can I see your phone please?"

She tilted her head curious as to why he wanted to see her phone. She had a thought that he forgotten his and needed to make a quick call. She watched as he punched in a few numbers and pressed the 'SEND' button. Seconds after he did that, she heard music play and saw him go into his pocket to dig out a phone.

He looked at her after he pressed the keys and slid the phone back in his pocket.

"If you need me at all, please don't hesitate to call. Promise me okay."

She took her phone back and looked at her list of contacts to see that he had indeed placed his number in. She nodded and then waved at him before going inside her house. The young wolf stood outside a few seconds more before a proud grin shown on his face. He looked over next door knowing that the entire display had been watched and puffed out his chest before walking away like a winner. If the emotions he was feeling for the girl are true then he knew he had a chance at getting her before anyone else could.

**_~W~L~_**

The old inu stood at the window then hid himself when he noticed the young wolf turn his way. He left for home as soon as the teens had left his restaurant. He watched Koga walked her to the door. Just as they started talking he said to no one in particular, "That wolf boy sure is a charming one."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said from his place in the living room as he watched TV. He knew his father wasn't one to talk to himself, he said what he said for a reason.

"Yup, they came by the restaurant to eat. He was rather protective of her, seems as though our little Kagome has caught his eye."

Sesshomaru didn't care about his father babbling and stood up to go to his room to quickly finish homework. The moment he closed himself in his room, the start of a vicious snarl sounded from the young inu's throat as he looked out his window. He didn't want to be seen as spying on them when Koga turned back to the house but he knew it was of no use. That smug grin plastered on the wolf's face that Sesshomaru wanted to wipe away was all he needed to know that he had been caught.

He balled his fist nearly puncturing his skin. It means nothing. It **all** means nothing. Tomorrow will be just another ordinary day at school… Right?


	8. Ding, Ding Round Two

Yay new chapter and I'm sleepy as hell. I couldn't stop typing once I was almost done which is the reason for such a late night update.

Please enjoy, I's goes to beds nah! ZzZzZzZz…

* * *

**Ch. 7 Ding, Ding Round Two**

It was finally the weekend and Kagome was excited. Her new friend was taking her and her friends out to the movies and she had in mind what she wanted to see. Koga was to arrive at any moment now and she was so excited that she couldn't keep still. Even her poor cat couldn't escape as she nearly stroked his fur off as a way of calming her nerves.

The sound of the doorbell was the savior of the pudgy pet and he scurried as fast as his stubby limbs could carry him. Kagome happily skipped to the door and opened it wide with a, "Hello Koga-kun!"

"Hello Keggy."

Standing at the door was her worse nightmare. She quickly closed the door but it wouldn't shut. With a single finger, Sesshomaru was keeping the door open. Kagome used all her strength to try to close it but he pushed it and had her stumbling back to avoid being hit by the door.

"How rude of you to not invite me in." Sesshomaru said as he took a step in.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Who says that I was going to invite you."

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you. Please come in." Kagome's mom said cheerfully as she finished folding up some laundry and set it in a basket to carry to her room.

Kagome wanted to go after her mother and nag her about letting him in but before she could turn off, Sesshomaru caught her arm. He then pulled her to him, leaned down so that his mouth was by her ear and whispered, "You didn't have to but it is still rude. Maybe I should punish you for your lack of manners."

She pulled away from him and spat out, "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat down. "Aw, Keggy, why do you make it seem like I'm always up to no good?"

With a blank look she replied, "Because you **are** always up to no good."

"Very well then, I come to check on our project." He simply said.

She tilted her head thinking over what she just heard and not believing a lick of it. "You're here for what?"

"I…" He placed a hand on his chest for emphasis. "am here…" He waved a hand around the room. "to check on our project."

Kagome was still hallucinating. She could have sworn that the dog was asking about the project that he abandoned to her.

"I see you forgotten about it, you are a horrible mother." He said as he nodded to his statement.

Kagome shook her head before pinning him her coldest stare and spat, "You have the nerve to tell me that I am a horrible mother. Me, the one who stays up half the night because of it! No, if anyone is horrible, then it's you."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he asked, "So where is it then."

Why would he care, she just couldn't understand. Then again, he only does things if it benefited him. Her eyes widened then, he knew something. Could he possibly know about the deal that she and Koga made? Then again, she asked herself, why would he care?

"Well are you going to get it or what?"

He looked away before replying, "I-it's not here."

His eyes narrowed at her before he said, "Hn… it seems as though I should make you retrieve it from where ever you left it and then and then stay with you to make sure it is taken care of properly."

Again, why the hell does he care?

"What's your deal, why would you care if I have it or not. I could recall you saying that you didn't care about the class one way or another." Kagome said finally cracking under the pressure he was putting on her.

He stuck his nose in the air as he replied, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then leave." A rugged voice interrupted them and they both looked to the door to see Koga.

The wolf was surprised to see that the door was open and was going to just knock and wait for someone to invite him in but hearing and smelling Sesshomaru on the premises, he couldn't stop himself from taking action. A growl was heard from Sesshomaru and then a challenging growl left Koga. Kagome looked between both the males. Surely, they weren't going to fight again, and in her house. The growls continued and their eyes had a deadly look in them…

"Koga, shouldn't we get going. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are wondering where we are." Kagome said as she stood by his side and touched his arm.

He instantly calmed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked down at her although he wanted to see Sesshomaru's face and replied to her, "You are right, oh and here is your baby, it only cried three times but I took care of it just as I said."

Kagome took the baby with a smile then went to her mother's room, forgetting about the angry males who were now glaring at each other and waiting for someone to make the first move. Kagome quickly deposited the doll to her mother, skipped back to Koga's side, and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, I'm ready to go when you are."

Sesshomaru stopped glaring to look at the girl who held the wolf's hand and asked, "And just where are you going?"

She lifted her nose in the air and replied haughtily as she dragged Koga away, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

He stared at the spot that she last occupied before standing and walking out the door. He caught Koga helping Kagome into her car. He closed the door and as he was walking over to the other side, he had an evil grin on his face and flipped him off. Sesshomaru balled his hand in a tight fist as he watched the car zip off then left the house. The wolf won't get away with it and he'll make sure of it.

**_~W~L~_**

His weekend had to have possibly been the longest one yet. He was caught between being in the exercise room of the house, his own room doing completely nothing, or making Inuyasha's life a living hell. Inuyasha then did his best to escape his brother by going off to Kagome's and it was then that he joined her and her other friends to whatever it was that Koga had planned. He had a strong urge to go off and see just how much fun they were having but he refrained and waited out the rest of the day.

It was Monday once again and the day seemed to start like a normal day, but it didn't feel normal. He went about his daily routine before going over to the Higurashi household to take Kagome to school with him.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but that wolf boy Koga took her to school."

He had never felt so peeved in his life, he didn't even think that he could feel this way. He never has before. Just thinking about the wolf's name made him seethe in anger. He tried to seem as calm as possible as he pulled up on campus, he chose to ride his bike today being that the wind was able to cool off his heated nerves. He grew cold as he saw the wolf opening his car door for Kagome to step out. He sighed and walked to the buildings, today promises to be a long one.

Kagome had a large happy smile on her face things surely were looking up for her lately. Her baby didn't cry at all last night, Sesshomaru didn't bother her, Koga showed her a great time, Sesshomaru didn't bother her, she didn't have any homework, and did she mention that Sesshomaru didn't bother her.

"Best weekend ever." She muttered to herself as she walked into her first class.

The smile was wiped off her face when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in his desk, his hand propped up his head and his eyes closed. Well all good things must end sometime and she swallowed her pride as she walked in and sat in her seat in front of him. He didn't seem to notice her and she even peeked over her shoulder to see if he moved but he didn't. Maybe he's giving up, she could only hope.

"Had a great time?"

Or maybe not.

Kagome didn't look back at him, she just said as proudly as she could, "Yes, I had a wonderful time."

She could have sworn that the room had gotten colder and the students walking in and suddenly holding their arms while shivering proved her point. No one also didn't want to sit by them, mainly Sesshomaru so all the other empty seats of the class had been filled. Kaede didn't even bother about the weird seating arrangement and taught class like always.

When the bell rang, everyone left quicker than usual and Kagome made sure leave with the crowd not wanting to stay inside a second longer. The moment she was in the hall, a hand reached out and grabbed her hand and she was pressed against a hard chest. She struggled to get away thinking that Sesshomaru had caught up with her but the voice that spoke made her relax.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm not gonna bite you." Koga said as he held her close.

Kagome looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. He smiled back as he placed an arm around her shoulders and together they walked off.

Gossiping filled the halls of the new guy and Kagome. Everyone was wondering if they had become a couple and what of Sesshomaru.

"Hey, does that mean that Sesshomaru is up for grabs now?" A girl absentmindedly asked.

The hall went silent as said demon came out of the room. He looked around to see all of the hungry looks on the females faces. This was not good.

**_~W~L~_**

It was finally lunchtime and Kagome walked in with her lunch to sit in her normal spot. She had sandwiches made that day and as she took a bite, Sesshomaru came into her mind. She didn't want to think about him but she had been only because he hasn't showed up for their other classes. He rarely skips out of classes because he likes to have as much time to torment her as possible.

"Hey Kags." Koga said as he sat next to her. She greeted him and placed a sandwich on some laid out paper towels and he quickly picked it up and took a large bite. Sango and Miroku soon joined them and Inuyasha came late with a very amused look on his face.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while trying to cop a feel. A loud smack was heard and Sango's mutter of, 'baka.'

"Oh nothing besides the fact that it looks like my bastard brother is finally getting what he deserves." He replied as he nodded to the door.

In came Sesshomaru looking very tired but very angry. Damn those females, he thought. They had him running, HIM of all beings. He could handle one or two but half of the female population, he was amazed that he wasn't tackled and dragged to a broom closet. He didn't believe that they had the strength to do so but it was possible. They actually scared him with their nails. To make matters worse, the wolf was still had his claws all over Kagome.

A wonderful vision of seeing his claws around his scrawny neck made him feel a bit better and before he knew it, he was standing next to the table. He was within reach too. With his speed, he could have the wolf begging for air in no time, one thing stopped him however.

"S-Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Despite how much she didn't want to see him, she still couldn't help but be concerned about him. He wasn't acting like his normal jackass self today.

He only glared down at her and turned on his heals and left leaving Kagome to wonder what was going on in that pretty, twisted head of his. As if reading her mind, Koga said, "Aw let the ass be, he's just PMSing like a little bitch."

Kagome frowned at him and he just shrugged. "What?"

She sighed and said, "As much as I don't want to, I need to see if he's okay."

She was about to stand up when Koga grabbed her hand. The other occupants of the table just kept watching, this was better than a soap opera.

"You don't have to, you'll be playing right in his hands if you go after him."

She opened her mouth to comment on that but closed it upon thinking that he was right.

"You don't have to take his shit just because he doesn't get his way. You don't need to waste your time with someone like him."

He then grabbed her hands and stroked them gently as he said, "You've told me that you had bad luck but I think the cause of it all is him. You avoid him and nothing bad will happen."

Kagome thought about it long and hard. A lot of bad things did happen whenever he was around. She did notice that for the first time, she wasn't teased, talked about, tripped, or anything that usually happens.

"Kagome, even though we don't really know each other still, I care deeply for you." He then held her hand close to his heart before saying, "Forget about him and be my girl."

Three gasp were heard, they looked up to the forgotten trio and Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Koga then bought her attention back to him and said, "Please say yes Kagome and I'll protect you from him. He'll never bother you again."

It was really promising. She was actually considering it but her logical mind told her no. The fact that they just met kept her from agreeing. With apology in her eyes, she whispered his name but he looked away and spoke before she could say what he knew she would say.

"I knew it was too early to make a move. However, I will win you over or die trying." He said with a sad smile.

Kagome then looked to the door that Sesshomaru left out, her conscious still telling her to go after him. She felt Koga's hand rest on her shoulder before he said, "You just stay here. I'll go talk to him."

She knew it was a bad idea considering the tension that built every time they met but she simply nodded and hoped for the best anyway.

"Kagome are you sure it was alright for him to go find Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. She felt the tension as well and knew that it was disaster waiting to happen.

Inuyasha then budded in and said, "Feh, of course she shouldn't have but it was gonna happen sooner or later by how those two act around one another."

Kagome then had a worried look on her face before she asked him, "You don't think they're gonna fight do you."

Inuyasha looked at the door before replying, "Kags, the thing about canines is that they tend to prove who's alpha and if another dog is sniffing around in their territory, they will defend it."

Kagome quickly leapt up from her seat in hopes of finding the two demons.

**_~W~L~_**

By scent, Koga found Sesshomaru in an empty classroom. When he got to the doorway, Sesshomaru asked, "Why are you here wolf?"

"Well dog, I'm here because Kagome wanted to make sure that you were alright." Koga replied as he took a step in only to stop when he heard Sesshomaru growl.

"The only thing that will make me feel better is if I beat you to a bloody pulp."

Koga smiled an evil smile as he said, "But you won't will you. Because if you lay a finger on me, she'll hate you."

He didn't say anything but that was all Koga needed. He laughed before setting him a level stare and said, "It's a bit too late for that don't you think. She already doesn't think so fondly of you and you have yourself to blame. It's okay though because I can take care of her."

Sesshomaru gave him a level stare as well before he said. "I know how you are wolf. You are a bad influence and it's likely that you'll talk her into doing your bidding."

Koga's eyes shot open, before narrowing down, "You think I just want to fuck her?"

"I didn't use your rude term but yes."

"You're impossible."

Sesshomaru stood up and met him before saying, "Oh am I? And tell me how many females have you slept with?"

Koga didn't say anything and a small smirk came onto Sesshomaru's face as he said, "I thought so."

Koga pushed Sesshomaru away before saying, "Well, this is for real this time. I want Kagome and nothing will stand in my way."

Sesshomaru pushed him back then said, "With your short attention span, I doubt that you will want her for long."

Koga pushed him harder this time as he said, "Oh yea, well then tell me why do you care because I doubt that you could ever love anything let alone her…"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru swung his fist into the side of his face.

Kagome searched all over the building. She didn't think that they had gone far but it was obvious that they had. She eventually ran into a crowd when she ran upstairs and knew that what Inuyasha predicted had come true. They were fighting once again.

"You've lost your chance mutt, she's mine!" The wolf growled as he threw a punch.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he captured Koga's wrist and flung him out of the classroom and into the hall. The crowd scurried to move away so that the flying wolf wouldn't hit them. Kagome watched in horror as the tai stalked over to the nearly conscious wolf and held up his hand, his claws were glistening with acid. Just as he was about to run it through his throat, he felt two small hands try to hold him back.

"No Sesshomaru! Stop it! You have no right to hurt him, he didn't do anything." Kagome cried.

He placed his hand around his throat and squeezed before saying coldly, "**I** have no right? I have **all** the right in the world by yokai law. He has challenged me and I allowed this foolishness go on long enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I will not allow this impudent wolf have you. You are mine and only mine!"

Her jaw dropped as well as everyone observing the fight. Kagome's thoughts were running a mile a minute but weren't going anywhere. _'Did he just… I know he didn't say… I know I didn't hear…'_

His eyes widened as he realized what he said then he closed them and let out a sigh to calm himself. He then stood up, cracked his knuckles, his face displayed no emotion but there was the faintest tinge of pink on his pale cheeks. He turned on his heal and walked away as if nothing happened. Kagome didn't know if she should go after him or if she should help Koga now that he was coming to. She chose the latter knowing that she wasn't ready for an explanation.


	9. The Day an Inu Flew

Wow, I'm really on a roll with this story now but I really need to update FWB. I promise to really get to work on that. MUST TYPE STORIES!

* * *

**Ch. 8 The Day an Inu Flew  
**  
"I can't believe what he said." School had finally ended and Kagome was telling her friends what they missed out on. They were hanging out at Sango's because she didn't want to go home and have to face Sesshomaru. She admit that she was being a coward but knew that she would be able to take him on whenever the time was right.

Both Sesshomaru and Koga had been sent home and other students spent the rest of the day talking about it, some whispering rumors like Sesshomaru had caught Kagome sleeping with Koga, which resulted in the fight. The glares that she normally got from the female students intensified and Kagura was just ecstatic about it.

_"I don't know what my Sesshy sees in a whore like you but I'm sure that he'll drop you soon enough for going behind his back with that wolf boy."_ Kagura's snide words echoed in her mind after she said them. Kagome cursed under her breath knowing that she was probably the one responsible for all the rumors being spread in school.

"Well I can. I mean it's kinda about time. I was starting to think that he would never admit it." Sango said while Miroku nodded.

Kagome jumped up hearing what her friend said. "What?"

Sango rolled her eyes before saying, "Come on Kags, it was **that** obvious."

Kagome shook her head not wanting to hear what she was being told. "He doesn't like me, not for real."

Miroku then nodded and said, "It's classic stuff, when a boy likes a girl, he teases her. The more he teases, the more he likes her. How do you think that I got Sango to like me?"

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "I hate to admit it but he's right. Also, because I was right you guys owe me fifty bucks each."

Her eyes widened more as the guys grumbled and was digging in their pockets for their wallets. Sango looked at Kagome's shocked face and then spoke up for her.

"We made bets on what would happen. I betted that he will tell you he likes you before he graduated. Roku betted that he'll tell after graduation and Yasha said that Sesshomaru would have never told you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, even HE knew… well of course he should have known since he lives with the ass but still. Inuyasha is considered the most brash person on the planet and believes what he wants to believe. She would have never thought that he would figure that his brother liked anyone let alone her with the way he treats her. He would have been the main one protesting his brother's feelings.

As the Hanyou took out his money and Sango snatched it away he replied, "Feh, the bet started before we all came to this school, I thought for sure I was in the clear. In fact the reason I was thrown out his window was because I found out."

**_~Flashback~_**

It was the summer before Sesshomaru started high school and Kagome had been dragged out of her house by said demon to go swimming. She had never learned to swim and Sesshomaru _generously_ offered her lessons.

"No, I don't want to go!" Kagome said as she pulled back.

Sesshomaru sighed before bending down to pick her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "But Keggy, it's important to learn to swim. What if you're on a cruise or something and the ship sinks?"

Kagome absolutely hated when he called her that because it was completely wrong and dorky. He got it from her grandfather who never got her name right to begin with (which she didn't mind because that's her grandfather, he called her Kegary).

Kagome struggled to be put down while replying, "I would **never** get on a boat of any kind, so there's no need for me to learn to swim if I'll never have to!"

Sesshomaru only chuckled darkly as he picked up the bag of swimming supplies that Kagome's mother set out for her before going to the grocery store. After getting the call that the Taisho's wanted Kagome to join them at the pool, she happily bought her daughter a swimsuit and other things she needed also telling her that she should learn. He walked out with the squirming girl on his shoulder and strapped her in his father's SUV.

Toga and Izayoi chatted about having fun with the family while Inuyasha listened to his iPod. Rin was drawing, also happy to go swimming, she was still learning but could at least keep her head above the water without the help of floaters for a small amount of time. Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on opposite sides of the seat looking out of their windows. She was thinking that if she cooperated that maybe she would be able to get out unscathed, as the inu jerk loves her misery.

They finally made it to the pool, it was at a country club that Toga was apart of. Sesshomaru and Kagome made a scene when he tried to drag her in the girl's locker room to make sure she change but Izayoi only laughed and told him that she'll make sure that Kagome would come out and sent him on his way. Kagome had been relieved but only sighed that she would have peace but for a moment.

She went on and dug into her bag that had all she needed in it thinking that a nice dip in the water would feel good, it had been incredibly hot that summer that even staying at home didn't do justice to escape the heat.

"Maybe learning to swim won't be such a bad thing." She said to herself as she pulled out something that looked to be a bra.

Her eyes bugged out and she continued to dig in her bag looking for her swimsuit.

"You have such a lovely bathing suit dear, I'm sure you'll attract all the guys' attention with it." Izayoi, in her black one-piece, said as she picked up the blue tie-dyed with silver flowers bikini top. Rin, in her orange with white striped bikini top with swim shorts, was stretching with the bottom it while laughing stating that she had pretty undies.

Kagome looked at it with horror, surely, her mother didn't get her something so revealing. A normal swimsuit to her was revealing enough.

Minutes later, the guys were already out in the water, Sesshomaru was by the wall as he watched his father act like a child by dunking Inuyasha under the water. They had been wrestling ever since they had come out and it started when Inuyasha actually made a mistake and pushed his father in. He shook his head at their foolishness but smiled a small smile nonetheless. He was wondering what was taking Kagome so long and thought about embarrassing her by walking in on her. He found great pleasure in torturing her and every moment he got, he took his chance. There was no reason why he liked to, he just knew that he did.

His plans of embarrassing her were dropped when he noticed his stepmother coming out of the locker room with Rin in tow.

"Come on dear, I didn't think you would be that shy. You look fantastic, you should show your body off more often." Izayoi said happily.

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to come out no matter how much the older woman had encouraged. She didn't want to be seen, especially by him but either way but knew that Sesshomaru would get her out if she didn't come. To not draw attention to herself, she slowly came out, a large thick beach towel was wrapped around her body as a form of covering herself. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and climbed out the pool.

He looked her up and down before he pointed to the towel and said, "That has to go. You will not be dripping all over me on our way home."

She looked away and played with the material a bit. Sesshomaru became impatient and quickly snatched the towel away before she could blink. The moment he had it away, his eyes fell upon her body. He never knew her body was perfectly curved being that she never wore anything that showed the curves off and he was strangely mesmerized by it.

"S-Sesshomaru, stop staring, you're scaring me." Kagome muttered as she took a step back. She was going to kill her mother for this.

He snapped back to himself and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the pool. "Come we must start on your lessons, you've wasted enough time by stalling."

Kagome growled and allowed herself to be led to the pool. She hesitated about getting in the water but she was finally in with Sesshomaru behind her. Despite how cruel he was to her on a normal basis, he was actually careful with her as he taught her the basics. Inuyasha was playing with Rin giving Toga some time to spend with is wife. The two of them smiled knowingly, they didn't miss at all what had inspired between the two as soon as the girl came out.

Sesshomaru told her to practice the doggie paddle while he took Rin to the bathroom since Inuyasha was flirting with some girls on the side of the pool and his parents were being mushy. Kagome had been doing well and with her confidence up, she made the mistake to swim out into deeper water. She tried swimming back but wasn't able to and she was getting quite tired. She called out for help and Toga was the first to act. Sesshomaru rushed out a moment after hearing her cry with his sensitive ears and rushed to the side.

The elder Inu pulled the girl out and placed her over the side. He was trying to shake her awake but it didn't seem like she would get up. Sesshomaru was worried, he never felt this way to anyone else but he was honestly worried about her, he pushed his father aside and surprised everyone when he preformed CPR on her.

It was the first time his lips touched a female's. Sure, he kissed the cheeks of his mother, stepmother, and Rin but this was different. It wasn't an intentional kiss but it was a kiss no less. When she came too coughing up water, he embraced her tightly and in her shocked state, she embraced him back. After a few moments, she heard him growl and pulled away from her and angrily walked away.

Kagome looked at him puzzled with tears in her eyes thinking that he was angry with her because she didn't listen about not going into the deep end and now he was going to torture her for it. In reality, he was angry for his actions and he was going to make sure to take it out on her.

In the end, she truly never learned how to swim and Sesshomaru teased her because of it but everyday since then he had been acting slightly different. Whenever he got close to her, he wanted to hold her but settled for taking in her scent. He had been having dreams of holding her close kissing her again, for real. He would also watch her when she came out her house to greet her friends or to do outside house chores.

Inuyasha was going to his room when he caught Sesshomaru looking out the window… again. He noticed that his brother had been looking outside a lot lately and he doubt it was to bird watch. He finally walked in, surprised that he wasn't stopped at the doorway and looked over his Sesshomaru's shoulder to see that he was looking at their neighbor. He was going to joke with his brother as to why he was acting strange and to make his presence known.

"Kags does have a nice ass doesn't she? I wouldn't mind makin' her my girlfriend either." Inuyasha said with a laugh as he slapped his brother's back.

Sesshomaru stumbled forward, a little startled that he didn't notice the hanyou and growled, "Didn't I tell you not to come in my room and as for Kagome, she's off limits. You would not be worthy enough of her."

Inuyasha sneered and asked, "And what, someone like you is?"

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air and refused to reply. The question echoed in his mind and he was actually pondering an answer for it. The silence was all Inuyasha needed and his eyes widened as he realized what was happening to Sesshomaru.

"Holy shit! You like her don't you? YES! I finally got some blackmail on you. I'm gonna tell…"

In an instant, Inuyasha was pinned against the wall and held up a foot off the ground by his neck. A snarl came from the demon that was holding him and his eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Enough, quit pestering me and get the hell out of my room!" He hissed.

Inuyasha pulled at his brother's arm, hoping to loosen his grip but Sesshomaru only squeezed harder. When he thought that Inuyasha had enough he let go and dropped him. The hanyou took in greedy breaths of air while rubbing his neck where he knew bruises had already formed.

After a moment, Inuyasha looked up at him with a grin, stupidly opening his mouth to say, "Ha, and you ain't denyin' it either. When she hears this, I hope she drops your sorry ass for someone else." Oh, he was never going to let his brother live this down.

"I swear, if I hear anything from you Inuyasha, you'll regret it."

Inuyasha stood up to leave but Sesshomaru held him by the arm stopping him and said ever so calmly, "Oh, and let this be a warning to you about being in my room and this little chat…"

A second after, Inuyasha was flying out the window.

**_~End Flashback~_**

Kagome sat with her hands covering her face as she muttered, "I was **that** blind. Damn, I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

She literally wrote a new definition of clueless. Her friends knew which was a good chance that the entire school knew. Every one except her. Now that she thought back at it, she should have realized it sooner. The way he treats her kept her from seeing the truth. She knew now that she had to talk to him, get some answers and possibly end the torture he inflicts on her nearly everyday.

**_~W~L~_** (I was honestly gong to stop the story here but I decided to keep it going)

Kagome stood in the driveway of her neighbor's house trying to think about how she would confront Sesshomaru. With a sigh, she asked herself, why did she bother? He would probably deny what had been said and continued messing with her as if nothing happened because she just couldn't see him of all beings capable of loving something.

She sure as hell didn't want to take any more bull from him now that this problem arose so she figured that it was time to really step up and change her luck around. If he really does like her, then he should act like it or face losing her.

She slowly came up to the house and sucked in a deep breath. Her fist came within an inch before the door flew opened. A small yelp came from the girl as she was pulled forward into a solid body and encased in strong arms.

"Oh my dear Kagome, I heard how my pup fought for your love! Isn't that just the sweetest?" Toga said as he hugged her tighter.

"Y-you…re CHO-king… **air"** Kagome hissed. The demon only squeezed tighter before realizing what she said and held her away at arm's length.

"Please come in, my eldest is sulking in his room because he almost lost you."

Kagome laughed nervously as she was being pushed quickly toward the stairs. Before she could take a step up, she heard a growl.

"Toga! Don't you dare let her near my pup, in fact toss her back out on the streets!" The soft but chilling voice of Ai came from the den. She hated the fact that her old mate was ignoring her for yet another human. It's things like this that made her glad that they weren't together anymore. Toga didn't know how Ai found out but the moment she arrived at his doorstep after bringing Sesshomaru home for fighting, he knew a lot of barking would be involved.

Ai pointed to the girl but had her pale yellow eyes narrowed at the inu. "She is a bad influence. Sesshomaru is already poisoned enough by the life he is forced to live because of you. My son fighting and getting suspended for such a lowly vermin, preposterous!"

"It was a punishment worth taking." Toga said dramatically as stood in front of Kagome to protect her just in case. "Only true love is worth fighting for!"

Kagome sweat-dropped it was clear that daytime television soap operas were getting to his head.

"He is blinded by your foolishness, I demand you think of what's best for our pup and rid him of this human wench."

Kagome was about to make a retort to what the demoness said only to be picked up and have her mouth covered. The two inus didn't notice that the girl disappeared and kept on arguing about Sesshomaru's involvement with her.


	10. Compromise

Finally a new chapter of this. Sorry to have kept you all as usual and that it's short. Had a major writer's block on how to get through this chapter. It is something although I feel that it is lacking something or it's not to what I planned at first. I also feel as though I kinda rushed things a bit. Man what's with me lately… I blame it on school. Well hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Ch. 9 Compromise**

She struggled and tried to see who her captor was but something told her she knew just who it was. She was bought to the back door and then outside. As soon as she was released, she turned to glare at Sesshomaru who was now closing the door. He turned back to glare back at her and after a moment of silence he said coldly, "Go home, there is no reason for you to be here."

Her glare intensified before she said calmly, "Excuse you."

He then growled and said, "Go home."

Kagome huffed then shrieked out as she turned to walk away, "I knew you were just being a bastard."

Sesshomaru's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist stopping her. She tried to pull away although she knew it was of no use. He slowly leaned down to her and growled, "What did you call me?"

Aggravated, her miko aura surrounded her and burned Sesshomaru's hand. He took a few steps back and looked at his hand to see angry marks before looking to her.

"I know you heard me, I called you a bastard. I am not going to stand and let you do what you want to me anymore. I knew I shouldn't have come over. Dare to come near me again and your hand won't be the only thing that burns. I've had more than enough."

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as she started to walk around the house so that she could go home.

"Kagome." He tried to stop himself from calling her name but the word left his mouth before he realized it. She stopped for a brief second before walking off once again. He cursed to himself as he watched her walk away before slowly heading back inside. He passed his still bickering parents and inside his room. He sat on his bed facing his window to look at the house next door. There was no telling how long he sat there and he didn't care.

"Hey there fluff, why the long face?" Inuyasha's voice came from the doorway. He sounded concerned as if he cared about his older brother but Sesshomaru could clearly hear the teasing tone. "It couldn't have been because you made an ass of yourself not only in front of Kagome but the entire school too. You do that on a daily basis and don't seem to mind."

There was a wicked smirk on his face as he heard his brother mumbling something as he continued to look out the window. "I know Kags came, I smell her scent. Where is she?"

"It would be wise to leave me alone half-breed." Sesshomaru growled as he lay down on his bed. His back was turned on his brother in hopes that the idiot would just leave.

"Hell no, I don't even care if you throw me out the window again, I ain't backin' down. Let me guess, you decided to act like a bastard as usual and now she doesn't wanna see your face again. This is rich."

Inuyasha strolled in with his hands in his pocket and stood next to his brother before he leaned over and said, "You deserve it and the only thing that would make it better is if she really did decide to be with Koga-"

The moment he said the wolf's name, Sesshomaru tried to claw Inuyasha but he pulled back just in time. The hanyou's mocking laughter filled the room before he said, "Ha, you're so eaten up by it all that you actually missed me or once."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at Inuyasha, he just laughed harder then backed away to the door.

He sighed, when did life get so hard. He didn't want to be mean to her but he was and screwed up once again. The truth was out now so it was useless to hide it when she heard him with her own ears. There was a lot that needed to be done and he was gradually adding to that list with every thing he did.

_**~W~L~**_

One week has passed since that incident and the tension was thicker than ever on campus. The rumors kept spreading and changing to where everyone just decided to wait and find out what's to happen next. Silence filled the school as the doors opened and two beings stepped through. The students were shocked to see the canines walking close to without trying to claw each other but they could easily feel the chill in the air. Today was their first day back from suspension.

No word was muttered as they continued to walk even when they reached a locker. A particular locker.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Koga asked with a glare as he leaned on one side of Kagome's locker.

"Shouldn't you." Sesshomaru answered and received a growl.

"Well I ought to-"

"Ought to what, get your ass kicked again. Don't tempt me just to close your mouth wolf. I wouldn't mind being sent home again instead of listening to all the rumors."

The growling canines stopped barking once they scented Kagome. She had been nervous to the point that she was trying to convince her mother that she was sick so that she could stay home. She knew that she would have to face them both sometime. Seems like she would see them sooner then she liked as she got near her locker. Maybe if she ignored them hard enough, they would somehow disappear.

"Kagome good morning, did you sleep well? Were you treated badly because of the rumors while I was away? Did you miss me?" Koga's questions hit her dead on.

She looked behind him to see Sesshomaru. He just simply looked away as if nothing was happening. Feeling a little anger from when she went to see him she snapped her head back to Koga who jumped at the sudden attention that he was getting from her but smiled nonetheless. His tail wagged slightly as he couldn't contain his excitement.

"I'm fine Koga, how are you today?" She said sweetly, thick on the sugar. A small inaudible growl came from Sesshomaru but he stayed still in his place.

"I'm great, better than that even." Koga replied happily.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat before they wander off in conversation and the two of them turned to him. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw her locker opened. He did always find out her locker combinations, the stalker.

"It is getting close to class time. Get your things Kagome so that **we** may head for class." He said once he got her attention.

Kagome simply glared at him before lifting her nose in the air, she grabbed what she needed but Koga quickly took it. He had a triumphant smirk on his face, as he knew that he silently won getting to carry her things.

"Koga, walk me to class please." She said once again ignoring Sesshomaru. Koga couldn't be happier and he wrapped his free arm with one of hers before leading her away.

Sesshomaru wasn't angry, he was in control. He was the definition of calm and will not lose his composure… not again.

"Hey fluff, isn't that Kagome's locker you got your hand through?" Inuyasha asked amusingly.

Sesshomaru looked to his half-brother before looking to Kagome's locker and sure enough, his hand had gone through the door. He didn't even know he closed it and surely didn't feel the metal bending before splitting.

"Are you trying to make her more pissed off at you? She's gonna kill your for this and you're gonna get in even more trouble with the principle."

Sesshomaru simply sighed, can this day get any worse?

_**~W~L~**_

Their first class felt as if it went forever. Kagome had wondered what her chances were of getting out of class if she faked sickness. She then decided that it wouldn't work at all and that she had to deal with her problems. If only the whispering and the looks would lessen, she would like to forget the annoyance around her. Finally, to her relief, the bell rang and she quickly shoved her notebook and other papers into her book sack.

She quickly strode over to the door along with the rush of students and just as she was home free, she heard her name being called out by Kaede.

"Yes ma'me?" Kagome asked nervously. She just wanted to be as far away from the beast, who was currently packing his things, as possible

"I can sense a disturbance in your relationship so for the sake of your grade I believe it is only right that I play marriage consoler." She said after a moment of silence.

Kagome's eyes bugged out hearing what her teacher said. She was kidding right.

"Tell me what is wrong."

This could be Kagome's chance to expose Sesshomaru for what he truly was. "Himachi-san, he…"

"Nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru said cutting her off, he then grabbed her by her hand and pulled her with him toward the door. "We simply had a bit of trouble… with the um, _project_ but we shall talk about it now."

The old teacher continued to stand as she watched her students leave out with a small smirk on her face. Of course being surrounded in a school of gossiping teens, she knew about the dilemma that those two were going through. Kaede could only hope that the outcome of it will be that the young demon will learn to appreciate those around him.

In the nearly empty hall, Kagome struggled to get away from Sesshomaru although she knew that it was impossible. Well there was one thing that she could do. As Sesshomaru continued to drag her, he felt his hand burning. He realized what Kagome was using her miko energy on him again and let go of her before she could hurt him like she did when she came over to his house. Kagome wasted no time in running away but he used his speed to come in front of her. His nose caught the scent of Koga coming. He growled under his breath when his sensitive ears heard him calling out Kagome's name. Sesshomaru didn't need any interruptions like he knew would happen if they came face to face. He opened the closest door next to him and pulled her into the room with him before closing the door behind him.

Koga came around the corner quickly knowing that Kagome was in the hall but as soon as he stood in the middle of the hall, there was nothing. Her scent was very fresh and mixed with Sesshomaru's. He growled at the thought of the dog harassing her and continued his search as the bell rang. He came to the spot where the scent was the strongest in front of a door and went to open it.

"Excuse me young man, shouldn't you be in class?" Koga looked up to see a teacher heading his way. He growled and reluctantly turned around.

Kagome couldn't see anything in front of her but she knew that the space she was in was small and the bastard that pulled her in was right in front of her. There was a click and then light filled the room from above them. Turns out, they were inside of a broom closet. Oh how cliché. Putting the thought in the back of her mind and tried to go around him but he kept blocking her.

"Move your ass or I'll make you." She said her powers were surfacing once again.

"Not until we talk." He said as his own youkai acted on it's own in order to suppress her.

She looked at him stupidly before saying, "No it's too late to talk, you had your chance."

His arms came around her to hold her in place and she was just about to burn him when she heard something from him that she never knew was in his vocabulary.

"Sorry."

She was rendered paralyzed and speechless but somehow muttered out, "W-what did you say?"

He sighed as he let her go and said tiredly, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

Her brows furrowed together before she replied, "I should be mad with you, after all you put me through. It makes no sense, you make no sense."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

Kagome sighed and took a step away. "I'm confused right now okay. I don't know what to believe. I came to hear the truth from you that day I came over after Inu told me why you threw him out your window that time…"

Sesshomaru's growl cut her off. "That whelp told you, I'm going to-"

"You'll do nothing to him." She said with a glare.

"Fine, I won't."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Tell me the truth."

He looked away then directly in her eyes as he said, "It's true, I like you... More than like you. I never felt this way to any one but you."

"Then how come you treat me as if you don't?"

"Kagome, would you believe me if I just came out of the blue and say it one day. You would think that it was another trick."

Kagome thought about it, he did have a point. If it were a normal everyday situation meaning that Koga wasn't around and the fight didn't occur, and Sesshomaru just all of a sudden told her that he wanted her, she would want to run away from him.

"Still, it wouldn't have hurt to have treated me nicer." She said as she looked at him.

He looked away from her knowing that he should have but didn't. He had been so used to humiliating her that he didn't think that it would be possible for him to treat her any other way. In fact, he was sure that he would never tell her how he truly felt and knew that he didn't deserve her at all, that she was better off without him. He also knew that he could never live with himself if he lost her to any other male, especially that wolf. Sesshomaru would fight for her and do as she pleased if that meant that he can have her then he will change.

"I promise to treat you nicer from now on."

His words made her look at him in shock, more so then when he apologized to her.

He looked away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "I won't allow Koga to have you. You don't know him like I do. I will also prove myself to you although I am not certain how."

"Just be my friend." Her statement caused him to look at her. "Be a **real** friend to me."

He smiled a small smile and nodded his head then stepped to the side so that he could open the door. He allowed her to walk out first and followed close behind. Kagome knew that things were going to be awkward between them but hoped that something good would come out of it soon. She looked around the empty hall only to realize that the bell did ring. She sighed and decided to make her way back to her locker to trade out her books. When she reached the locker she stopped, a look of horror on her face. Sesshomaru didn't know why she stopped until he looked up at her locker as well and remembered the large hole he put in it.

"Who… Wha… How…" She stuttered unable to ask what she wanted to.

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should confess what he done or just walk away. Kagome noticed his suspicious actions and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, you were the last person at my locker. Sesshomaru you bastard!"


	11. AN

It's about time that I owe you guys an explanation as to why I haven't been posting. No, this isn't that final message that I'm hanging up the fan fiction writing biz just basically what's going on and what's taking me so long.

Well I'll start off to say that as always, writers block comes in and I either can't think of what happens next or I end up having to rewrite the chapters. That has happened to GKOD, Friends with Benefits, and partly Skin Deep especially. So really, there's no telling when I'll update those but I'm trying my hardest to get it done cause I know the feeling of waiting for a story that's taking forever to post.

Besides the norm, my laptop's black light blew out so I had to send it to a shop to get that replaced. That in itself took about a week to get done. After that, another problem computer came… this one much bigger and more serious. The operating system refused to work so I had to let my friend who helped me out with it a while ago take a look at it. He tried a few ideas to try to get it back going but the machine is being stubborn to the core. Now he has to wipe it and there's a possibility that I'll lose all that's stored on it… 4 years of music, pics and art, and documents. All my writings of both finished and unfinished works, side projects, and ideas might be gone by the time I get my crappy little laptop back. I'm definitely not happy about that outcome but I'm trying to keep my hopes up that he will find a way to restore most, if not all, of my files.

So all I ask is to bare with me once again, whether I do lose all of my things or not, I'll do my best to keep going. Well out of all this I did come up with a new one shot revolving my little problem… when life gives you lemons right lol? If I don't get my computer back by the time I finish writing it out in my notebook then I'll most likely type it up on the house computer and post it from there.


End file.
